Summer Love
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Kendall get's a call from his mother telling him that his cousin is coming to visit, but he's afraid that someone in the group might fall in love with her. What will happen next? - This is my first BTR fanfic and it's a multi-chapter. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I actually became a fan of BTR just three days ago and I've been watching the episodes on youtube non stop. I have to thank my baby brother that told me that Big Time Rush was awesome. So thank you! :) I really hope you guys like this story. I wrote it yesterday and I'm already on chapter 4. So please review and tell me if you want me to continue or not. If you think it's horrible and doesn't fit the characters just remember that I just began watching the show THREE days ago! :)**

**So here it comes: SUMMER LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BTR OR ANYONE ELSE! I just own the girl character in this story :).**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in Palm Woods. The members of Big Time Rush were lying in chairs next to the pool. Logan was reading a science magazine. Carlos was decorating his helmet while Kendall was talking on the phone with his mom. James was combing his hair with his lucky comb.

" But Mom!" Kendall groaned. The guys looked at him. He had been talking to his mom for over an hour. " Why? Don't tell me you just invited her cause I know you didn't!" He said. Logan raised an eyebrow at his friend. All three were suddenly very interested in hearing what Kendall was saying. Once again Kendall groaned. " Fine. Tell her we'll be waiting by the pool." He said and rolled his eyes. " No mom, I did not just role my eyes at you. Just tell Katie to bring her. No wait. I'll meet her by the gate. Tell her to text me. Love you." He hung up and threw his arms up in the air. All three other boys turned to him.

" What's going on Kendall?" James asked first. Kendall smirked and turned to him.

" My cousin is visiting." He said an everyone groaned but then turned back confused.

" And why is that a bad thing?" Carlos asked. James and Logan nodded in agreement.

" Because. She is one of my best friends-" He got cut of by James.

" I thought we were your best friends." Kendall put a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry. She's my best GIRL friend. We practicly grew up together." He said shrugging.

" Then how come we haven't met her yet?" Logan asked.

" That was what I was about to tell you before James interrupted me." He explained. " As I was saying. She's one of my best friends but everytime I introduce her to my friends one of them begins to like her and then they ''Fall in love'' but later break up so that my friend never want's to see me again." He said using quoteation marks on "Fall in love". " You have no idea how many friends I've lost because of her and I didn't want to lose you guys so that's why I kept her from meeting you." He explained. Everyone nodded understanding.

" Well you wont lose us." Logan said and Kendall snorted.

" Well try to say that after you meet her. She's really nice." The guys shook their heads.

" No we'll promise right now. We wont fall in love with her." They said. Kendall smiled.

" Alright then." He said standing up. " I'm just going to go and meet her at the gate. She texted me. Wait here and I'll bring her over." He said walking away. Logan and Carlos turned to James in an instance.

" What?" he asked. Logan began talking.

" James you know that when you see a pretty girl you can't keep away." He said.

" I'll do it for Kendall." James said. " And maybe she isn't pretty." Carlos laughed.

" Yeah that's why Kendall said that all his friends fall in love with her." Logan nodded in agreement.

" But still. I can control myself." He said taking a sip from his smoothie but suddenly felt something that told him to turn around. It all happened so fast that he didn't know what hit him. It went like slowmotion. He slowly turned around and saw Kendall walking towards them with a brunette girl next to him. From what James could see she wasn't wearing any make-up. She wore a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt with white converse. She was wearing E-Sprit shades and her hair was slightly curled so that it fell onto her right shoulder elegantly. He felt the smoothie run to fast in his throat and it caught in it. To bad for the girl because when she was close enough he began choking and sprayed the banana smoothie all over her. She shrieked as he sprayed her and he quickly whiped his mouth. Every one was looking at them. He pulled out his hand towards her.

" Hi. I'm James."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue. I would like to get at least five reviews to continue but I guess it's okay otherwise.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I got ONE review :) Not to sound rude or anything, but really people? Really? The only reason that I'm posting the next chapter is because of the one person that reviewed. **

**So thank you ShelbyMarzTehSpot! **

**This is for you. :)**

**And I would like to say thank you to all of you that read but didn't review. It doesn't matter. And I'm sorry I was so rude in the begining of the A/N. I've been through alot lately and it's gotten me pretty upset...**

**Now: On with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! :O**

* * *

"_Hi. I'm James."_

She took of her sunglasses and looked at him in disbelief but then did the most unexpected thing ever. She smiled and then began laughing. James felt embaressed. She was laughing at him.

" Wow what an introduction." She said shaking his hand.

" Yeah I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your clothes." She smiled at him.

" Don't worry about it. I was just telling Kendall that I needed to wash them. Trust me you are not the first one to spill smoothies and drinks on me today." She laughed. " I'm Abby, well Abigail really but it's kind of long so you can just call me Abby." She explained. Kendall was watching them intently as they talked. He felt like something was off. Abby turned to Logan and Carlos.

" And you must be Logan-" She said shaking Logan's hand. "-and Carlos." She said shaking Carlos' hand. " It's really good to finally meet you. Kendall has told me so much about you but when I moved to L.A, we kind of lost contact." She explained. Carlos, Logan and James looked at Kendall.

" That's another reason why you guys haven't met her." He said and shrugged. Abby smiled at her cousin.

" Well I have to go change." She laughed again as her eyes met with James'. She had brown eyes, James noticed. _Golden brown_ to be precise.

" You can come over to our apartment later." Kendall said and waved at her.

" Don't you want a hug Kendall?" She asked smirking. He shook his head.

" Nah. I'm good. You can give Katie one though when you see her. She's been dying to see you." Abby smiled as her eyes lit up.

" Bye guys. See you later." She said and blew them a kiss. James just stared after her. She truly was something special. _Too bad you promised Kendall to stay away._ His conciense said. **Shut up. **He thought. _Well you did promise Carlos and Logan too._ **But she's something special.** He thought again. _No matter how special she is, you have too keep away. Don't fall for her James! Don't!_ He shook his head.

" I wont." He said aloud.

" You wont what?" Kendall said crossing his arms over his cheast. Logan and Carlos followed his example. James had to think quickly.

" I wont... Uhh... Show you my secret bandana collection!" He said. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

" You don't have a secret bandana collection." He said and took a step towards him as did the others.

" Well I-" Then James began to run. He ran past Camille who was helping Tyler with something. He took his chance and jumped over the couch in the lobby. " Camille! Stop Logan!" He yelled and Camille nodded. As soon as Kendall, Logan and Carlos ran around the corner Camille jumped in front of Logan and hugged him, (fake) crying. Logan stopped and hugged her back.

" What's going on Camille?" He asked worried.

" Oh Logan." she sniffed. " I'm pregnant." He grabbed her face.

" YOU'RE WHAT?" He screamed. " Who did this to you? I'm going to kill whoever did this-" She sniffed again and didn't let him finish because of another hug.

" I'm sorry-" she said and smiled. "- that you fell for that. RUN JAMES!" She yelled and jumped on Logan so that he couldn't escape. James ran on knowing that only Carlos and Kendall were left. He ran outside again and waited by the pool. Carlos was first. He saw James and charged towards him with his helmet on. James took a step to the side and Carlos ran straight down in the pool. James laughed at the sight but then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kendall staring at him.

" Dude. Why are you running?" Kendall asked him. James raised his eyebrows.

" I really don't know." James panted.

" Look James. I'm going to ask you something. I wont get mad at you if you say yes, but you need to tell me the truth." Kendall explained. Logan turned up behin him blushing furiously and James heard Camille laughing from inside. Carlos got up from the pool and stood beside Kendall soaked through. Kendall looked him in the eyes. " Do you like Abby?" He finally asked. James thought about it. He did think she was special but at the same time he had just met her. He couldn't just like someone who he had just said like three sentences to.

" I just met her Kendall." Kendall let out a breath and looked away with relief in his eyes but James continued anyway. " Love does not happen like that. It takes time." he said and Kendall turned to him again.

" Who said anything about love?" He asked getting angry. " You do like her don't you!" He exclaimed.

" No! It's just that I thought there was something special about her." James said and Kendall turned red.

" Special? I told you to stay away!" He said and jumped at him. Before he got to him though, Logan and Carlos caught him.

" Calm down Kendall!" Logan said in his smart voice. " There has got to be a better way to fix this."

" There is nothing to fix." James said. " I don't like her." He suddenly felt like someone punched him in the gut. Why did it hurt to say that? He had just met the girl for Pete's sake! You can't start liking someone that quick! Or could you?

Kendall stopped struggling.

" I have a plan." He said smiling. They all looked at him confused.

" What?" They said at the same time. Kendall just kept smiling.

" James, you need to get together with Abby." He said and James jaw dropped.

" Dude you've lost it." Carlos said. Logan put his hand to Kendalls forhead.

" He dosen't have a fever." He said looking worried.

" Are you sure?" James asked Logan checking it for himself.

" Yeah pretty sure." Logan answered.

" Would you guys just stop acting silly and listen for a second?" Kendall asked them and shook them off of him. They all got quiet as he led them back to a table far away from the people. They sat down around it and he explained.

" James, if you date Abby and then break up with her she will learn not to get involved with my friends." Kendall explained.

" Don't you think that's a little mean?" James asked.

" Well just a little. Besides she will get over it eventually. She's good friends with all the other guys she's dated." Logan shook his head.

" But she'll hate us." He protested. Kendall smirked.

" No, she'll hate James." he said. James raised his hands.

" Woah woah wait a second!" He said. " I don't want Abby to hate me. I'm not doing this." He said and stomped on the ground under the table to prove his point.

" Oww!" Carlos exclaimed. " You stepped on me!" James smiled.

" Sorry." He said and tried to keep himself from laughing. Logan shook his head.

" I've got to get new friends." He mumbled.

" And anyway, why would you want to break your cousins heart?" James asked Kendall ignoring Logan's comment.

" She'll just learn a lesson and like I said, she gets over it." He said.

" Are you sure? You do realize that there might be some kissi-"

" You don't have to tell me." Kendall said shuddering. " You just can't step over the line with her. Okay?" He said. James thought about it. **Well I will get a chance to get to know her better,** _And this time you have Kendall's aproval._**You're right! **_You have to stop having these inside-your-head- meetings with yourself... _**Well you should stop responding on my thoughts!**_ I'm you, you moron! _**Point taken.**

" What do you say James?" Kendall asked again. James woke up from his thoughts. He smiled at his friends that were waiting anxiously for his answer.

" Yes." He finally answered.

* * *

**A/N: So thank you for reading and please review. If I don't get more reviews I don't really see why I should continue to write it. :/ Thank's anyway ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Everybody! It's me again! I really hope you are having a great summer! I was so happy to see that I have gotten more reviews so I decided to keep going with story and give you all chapter 3! So here it is!**

**Thank you for all the great reviews! If there is something you don't get about the story just ask me through a review or send me a PM. Check my profile for any updates about stories and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Read and Review! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Just Abby unless there is a girl out in the world who's name is Abigail Knight but still. :/ Huh i guess I might not own her either...**

* * *

" _What do you say James?" Kendall asked again. James woke up from his thoughts. He smiled at his friends that were waiting anxiously for his answer._

" _Yes." He finally answered._

The next day the boys were playing games in their apartment. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kendall turned to James.

" Now remember what we said. You can't fall for her. Just pretend that you are and then break up with her saying that you met someone else." James had not liked the idea but Kendall could be very convincing.

" Yeah I'm going to open now." He said as the knocks got louder. James walked over and opened the door and let out a small breath. " Hey, Mrs Knight." He said loudly so that everyone would her. Kendalls mom raised her eyebrow at him.

" What's going on here? You've been acting strange ever since Abby arrived." She asked walking into the apartment. She looked at her son.

" Uhm. Hi mom. Where's Katie?" He said changing the subject, luckily for them Mrs Knight fell for it.

" Oh, she's with Abby. Ever since we visited her last summer Katie has been dying to see her. They are by the pool." She said and James ran to get his lucky comb.

" I have to go get a smoothie. By the pool." He said smiling innocently. " Bye guys!" He said running through the doorway. Kendall's mom looked at them and groaned.

" He likes Abby doesn't he?" She said. Kendall nodded.

" I think so." She smiled sadly.

" I'll miss James." She said.

" Well we wont lose him." Carlos said. " We have a plan!" He said proudly but then got smacked by Logan.

" Dude! Your ruining it!" Logan said. Kendalls mom crossed her arms over her chest.

" What is going on. Kendall, spill it." She said in a firm voice. That was when Kendall knew that he had to tell his mom. She would understand. Wouldn't she?

James walked past a mirror and combed his hair once more. He looked over to the pool and saw Abby laying in a chair with a book. Not a magazine, like most girls he would date, a book. He knew there was something about her. He walked to the smoothie bar.

" A strawberry smoothie and a banana & mango." He said. He payed for it and walked over to Abby. She was wearing a white dress with some red details. It went to her thigh but she was also wearing leggings. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and she was wearing sunglasses again. He sat down next to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

" Hi James." She said in a happy voice. " What's up?" James looked at her as she put the book down and took off her sunglasses.

" Uhm. Hi Abby." He said losing focus while looking at her. " I wanted to apologize to you for spraying that smoothie all over you yesterday. So here." He said and handed her the strawberry smoothie. She looked at him and smiled again.

" Thanks, but I'm more of a banana&mango smoothie kind of girl." she said. He was surprized by it because every girl he knew liked the strawberry one better. Of course he didn't mind.

" Here you can have mine." He said and she took a sip.

" Thank you. And I forgive you." She said. They looked at each other in silence until James spoke.

" So. Where's Katie?" He asked. Abby's smile grew wider.

" She went to talk to Kendall about something. I don't know what but she said it was about you." James raised an eyebrow.

" About me?" She nodded.

" Yeah. Something about staying away. She mumbled it so I can't be sure." Her brown eyes glistened in happiness while she smiled. James let out a breath.

" Well. I want to get to know you better since you will be spending some time with us. By the way, how long are you staying?" He asked her and she put down her smoothie.

" The entire summer. I have a long summer break so I figured I would spend it with my favourite cousins-" She said and James looked down. "-and their friends." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. She pulled away quickly after feeling something she has never felt before. Sparks.

" So your telling me that you got James to agree to break Abby's heart so that she would stop getting involved with your friends?" Kendall nodded waiting for her explosion. " Why didn't you think of that before we lost John?" She said excited. Logan's jaw dropped.

" Are you agreeing to this?" he asked confused. She nodded.

" Well we can't lose a member of your group now. You are really close to your goal now." She said. They nodded when the door suddenly burst open.

" Where' James?" Katie said running everywhere looking under the couch and behind the Tv.

" Katie! Calm down? What did he do now?" Kendall asked catching his little sister.

" He hasn't done it yet, but I know he will!" She said struggling to get loose. " He's going to get a crush on Abby and ruin everything!" She said. A chocked Kendall let go of her and she flew into the couch.

" Kendall!" His mom yelled. She ran over to Katie. " Honey? Are you okay?" She asked her daughter.

" I'm fine mom. Now where is James?" She asked. Carlos was about to speak when Logan shut his mouth.

" You can't tell her that James is by the pool with Abby!" He said loudly then realized his mistake. He turned to look at Kendall. " Oops?" Kendall shook his head and rolled his eyes.

" Katie. Don't worry about it. Kendall has a plan." His mom said. Katie gasped.

" Oh no. You do know that Kendall's plans always go down the toilet." She said. Kendall fake gasped.

" That happened one time!" He said. " Besided the guys fish survived!" He said.

" Yeah and he's somewhere in the ocean with the sharks right now getting married to the big white one and living happily ever after." She said in a sarcastic voice. Logan and Carlos nodded.

" She is right." Carlos said.

" I guess we will never meet Sharkie again." Logan said sadly.

" Don't change the subject guys." Kendall said. " I'm going to explain the plan to Katie and then she can tell me how brilliant I am!" He said and began explaining it.

_What just happened?_ James thought. Abby had touched his shoulder and in an instance he felt sparks. She quickly let go of him and looked at him with big, surprized eyes. They sat in silence once again and then Abby decided to speak.

" So. You want to be famous?" She asked and James woke up from his daydreaming.

" Yeah. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I have already recorded our first single. Next week it'll be out in the stores and on the radio." He said excited. Abby smiled.

" I'm really happy for you." she said. James looked at her.

" So why did you move to L.A?" He asked and she smiled.

" My mom wanted me to be famous." She said. " I used to sing and she thought I was good and wanted to get me signed." Her smile faded. " But it never happened. I really don't mind. I was just twelve at the time." James took her hand in his.

" I'm sorry that you didn't get your chance." He said. Trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach from thouching her. " But someday you will." He said. She smiled at him.

" Thanks James. You really are a great guy." She said and leaned in and gave him a qick peck on the cheek. He blushed slightly. She laughed and his heart went warm.

" Well I'm finished with my smoothie. We should get going to your apartment. Kendall wanted me to meet you guys there but I got caught up with Katie." She said and blushed slightly because of what she had done. She had never felt this way about a guy. It was something new. James was, special. But she had promised herself to stay away and not fall for him. She didn't want to do this to Kendall again but somehow she knew that it was already too late.

* * *

**A/N: So thank you for reading this chapter and remember: More reviews means more chapters faster! :) Just a small hint. ;)**

**Thank you for liking my story so far there is more stuff to come! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow I really love you guys! The reviews keep getting better. Tomorrow I'm leaving town and I originally planned to post this then but my mom is... Well, my MOM. So I decided to post it now. The thing is that I am so excited about this story that I keep updating and I just can't wait to update again. I need to set a day or two in the week when I update, any suggestions? I could use some help with that. So figure out two days in the week when you think I should update the story and I'll pick one (or two depending how long the story gets). That's it.**

**Please review and tell me what days you think I should update. Thank you.**

******DISCLAIMER: I'm getting tired of these things. You all know that I won nothing! **

* * *

_She had never felt this way about a guy. It was something new. James was, special. But she had promised herself to stay away and not fall for him. She didn't want to do this to Kendall again but somehow she knew that it was too late._

" I hate to admit this but-" Katie said. "-I'm proud of you Kendall." She said patting his back. Logan and Carlos let out a breath. " Your idea is actually pretty good." Katie hugged her older brother.

" Thank's Katie." Kendall said and hugged her back.

" Awww... My babies." Their mom said and hugged them. There was a knock on the door.

" Are we interrupting something?" Abby asked.

" Ah. No Abby, come on over and get a family hug!" Katie said. Abby nodded and ran over and hugged them. James followed suit and hugged them too. They all looked at him.

" What? So now suddenly I'm not family?" He said trying to sound offended. Abby smiled at him.

" Okay, come over here." She said and pulled him in again. She waved at Logan and Carlos too and they walked over and hugged too. Then the door burst open.

" Kelly! GET ME A LATTE! AND A COOKIE!" Mr Rocque yelled. He turned to look at the people hugging. " You already heard the news?" He asked sounding bummed. They all let go.

" No." Kendall's mom said. " What has happened Gustavo?" She asked in a worried voice.

" We need to record a new song in a WEEK or else YOU dogs are OUT!" He said motioning to the door. Everyone gasped exept Abby.

" So what's the big deal? Just write a new song." She said and Gustavo gasped but then frowned.

" And who are you?" He asked in his normal voice. She put out her hand for him to shake.

" Abby Knight. Kendall's cousin." She shook his hand. He looked at her.

" You have a firm handshake. I like you. Can you sing? Play any instrument? Write songs? Dance?" He asked. Abby looked at him.

" I do know how to play piano, guitar, drums and I'm a master of the triangle. " She joked. " And I do know how to write songs but I don't sing anymore. And I won a state championship in dance once but that was a long time ago." She said. Gustavo smiled, SMILED!

" Well your hired!" he said.

" Woah What? I am on vaccation! I don't want to work!" She said.

" You get to ride a limo and you get 2000 $ a week." He said. She smiled.

" When do I start?"

" What did you want me to do?" Abby asked Gustavo. He took out a guitar.

" Play something for me so that I see that you're not lying just to be famous." He said in an obvious voice. She raised an eyebrow and then began playing a tune. He listened intently as did Kelly and the rest of the boys in the studio.

" So what did you think Mr Rocque?" Abby asked. He looked at her.

" Your good. Please call me Gustavo." he said. " Do you think you could sing something to the melody?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I don't sing anymore. I've already told you that." She said getting up from the chair. " I need to take a break." She said and ran out from the recording studio.

" Abby!" Kendall called after her. Then he turned to James. " Here's your chance. Go get her." He said and James began to run after her.

When he found her she was sitting by the pool with her legs in the water. He sat down next to her.

" I'm sorry about what I did." She suddenly said. They had been sitting in silence again. He looked at her.

" Sorry about what? You didn't do anything." He said looking down at the water. They were the only ones by the pool.

" I mean my outburst. I don't know why I ran away like that. I never do that. I always keep my cool." She explained. He nodded.

" You didn't lose it now either." He said. She looked at him. " You just said that you didn't sing anymore. You were afraid that he would pressure you to doing it." She smiled slightly but still looked confused.

" Why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me yet." She asked. They looked each other in the eyes. He smiled and her heart quickened.

" Because I like you." He said, not realizing that he actually was telling the truth and not just pretending for the plan. Her eyes lit up slightly.

" I like you too James." She said in a small voice. They began to lean in-

" Hey James have you seen- Oh, am I interrupting something here?" Camille's voice echoed in his head. He and Abby had been so close to kissing and there was Camille. He frowned.

" No Camille your not. Now what do you want?" He snapped. Abby raised an eyebrow.

" Wow, James. You don't have to be so mean." She said and turned to Camille. " Hi. I'm Abby. Kendall's cousin and I'm guessing you are Camille?" She said. Camille smiled.

" Yes I am. And I'm an actress on her way to her big break." She said proudly.

" Wow. That's interesting." Abby smiled. " Who were you looking for?" Camille blushed slightly.

" Ehm. Logan. I have something for him." She said red as a tomato. Abby laughed and James couldn't help but smile.

" Well I think he's in the recording studio but if they finished up they are probably at the apartment." She said pointing in the direction. Camille smiled again.

" Thanks Abby. Here's my number if you ever need anything." Camille said and gave Abby a card. The girl's exchanged numbers while James waited patiently. When Camille walked away James took Abby's hand.

" Where were we?" He said leaning in again closing his eyes but Abby used her other hand and put it over his mouth.

" Sorry James. We shouldn't be doing this. I barely know you and you are Kendall's friend." She said. He pulled away and gave her a sad look.

" What if we do get to know each other?" He asked her. She tilted her head to the side.

" Are you asking me out?" She asked. He smirked.

" That depends. Would you like me to?" She smiled.

" Maybe."

" Well then, Abby. Would you like to go out with me?" He asked. She smiled at him and gave him the answer.

"No."

* * *

**A/N: Ooohhhh! What will happen next? :D Well review and find out! :P This story seems to be the only one I don't have writers block on. **

**I watched the episode of BTR thats called Big Time Bad Boy and I think James is just too adorable to be a bad boy :P When he raps that Bad Boy rap I laughed really hard he looked so cute trying to look bad!**

**Review Please and Thank you to you that have reaviewed! You make my day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy with the reviews I'm getting so I decided to give you yet another chapter! :)**

**I decided that I will post chapters every monday and some fridays depending on how many reviews I get. :) So that meant that the more/faster updates you want you need to review ;).**

**The next " air-date" of summer love will be sometimes be written in the end (the authors note) or at my profile so check my profile for daily updates about everything I am working on.**

**On with the story now...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Don't rub it into my face! =/**

* * *

" _Well then, Abby. Would you like to go out with me?" He asked. She smirked at him and gave him the answer._

"_No."_

James froze.

" Did you just say no?" he asked not sure if he had heard right.

" Yeah." She said still smirking. He shook his head.

" Why? I just asked you out. Didn't you hear me right or what?" He asked confused.

" I heard you and me saying no is called rejection. You need to learn to deal with it pretty boy." She said patting his cheek with her right hand. He looked at her strangely and then he realized that he was upset.

" How can you act like that?" He asked her. She looked at him.

" Like what James?"

" First your all sweet when I meet you, blowing kisses and then you turn out to be a musican/songwriter. Then you run away almost crying upset because that you don't sing anymore and then you are all sweet again and we almost kiss! Then Camille turns up and ruins a perfect moment and then you turn stone cold and act as if you want nothing to do with me!" He took a breath and noticed that Abby was looking down in the pool swinging her legs in the water. " So Abby Knight. Who are you really?" He asked her. " The good girl that blows kisses at people or the bad girl that breaks every guys heart?" She looked up at him.

" Wow James. I knew you were special." She said standing up. He looked at her and then stood up himself.

" What are you talking about?" He said getting annoyed by her attitude. She glared at him.

" You wouldn't understand it." She said angrily. He was just about to protest when she continued. " I bet you got everything served on a silver platter ever since you were a kid. Even now when you want to be famous everything goes like running water for you. You are so happy with your life and yet you don't even see what's happening to you. I don't know you yet and you don't know me so maybe I'm not the person to say something but you can't go up to a girl that you've known for less than two days and say that you like her. Things like that take time James! People just end up getting hurt! " She said. She wasn't looking at him anymore. It looked more like she was talking to herself. James put a hand to her cheek and she stopped talking. She looked up at him.

" Are you trying to convince me or yourself that we shouldn't go out?" he asked her and she let out a breath. She turned around so that her back was facing him.

" I don't know. And that's the worst thing about this. I've always been in control-" She turned around. "-but then I met you and everything changed." He smiled at her.

" Then can we please drop this so you can tell me why you rejected me?" He asked and stepped towards her so that their body's were touching.

" Because." She smiled too. " It's not fun when you expect the question." He raised an eyebrow.

" So you want me to surprize you?" She nodded.

" I need to get going. See you later James." She said and began walking away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug. At first he senced that she was tence but she soon relaxed into it.

" I'm sorry for what I said." He mumbled smelling her hair, citrus smell. She nodded into his chest.

" It's okay. I'm sorry too." She said and they pulled apart. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. She blushed and smiled slighlty. " See you later." She said and walked away.

" See you later Abby." he mumbled after her. As soon as he saw her enter the building he sat down by the pool, grinning like a idiot.

_I can't believe I just did that, _James thought as he entered the apartment. Kendall was sitting in the sofa talking on the cell with someone while Carlos was looking at an extreme sport magazine. James grinned as he sat down on a chair in the kitchen putting up his legs on the table. Kendall imediatly looked at him as did Carlos.

" Uhm. Jo? I have to go now. Something's up with James." he said. " Bye, Love you too." He slipped. James and Carlos's jaws dropped. Kendall's eyes widend.

" You weren't supposed to hear that." He said embarassed. James grinned.

" It's not like we didn't expect it." He said and high fived Carlos that was now sitting next to him.

" Fine then I guess I could tell you that Jo and I have been secretly dating for the past month and a half." He said and Carlos nodded.

" Yeah we all knew that." He said as if it was nothing.

" How could you know?" Kendall asked.

" Well Camille and Jo are friends and girl's tell each other everything. Camille has a thing for Logan, which he of course can't see because he has a thing for her, and she told Logan, who then told me, who then told James. So we all knew, but we were all supposed to keep it a secret which means that you were the only one that kept the promise." Carlos explained and James raised a hand.

" I kept it a secret." He said and then Carlos shook his head.

" No you didn't. Don't you remember the girl by the pool?" he asked and James thought back to tha day.

_Flashback one month ago..._

" _I'm gonna talk to that girl by the pool." James said._

" _Good luck. She's a Jennifer." Kendall said._

" _Trust me I know how to get her attention." James said proudly and walked over to the pool. The girl looked up at him and raised an eyebrow._

" _What do you want?" She snapped. He forgot what he was about to say when he suddenly said the first thing that came to mind._

" _Did you know that the new girl is dating one of the members of Big Time Rush?" He asked and she cluthed to his arm._

" _Tell me everything." She demanded putting down her drink. He turned to his friends and gave them a thumbs up and proceeded to tell the girl._

_End of Flashback_

" Huh. I guess I didn't keep my promise after all." James said. Kendall looked at him in disbelief.

" You told a Jennifer? Great James, now the whole place knows about me and Jo. Thank's man really." He said sarcaticly.

" Your welcome." James said not catching the sarcasm." Now do you want to know what happened between me nad Abby or not?" He asked and both of them were suddenly very interrested but then the door opened. Mrs Knight walked in followed by Katie, Jo and Abby.

" Kendall I invited your girlfriend to dinner." Mrs Knight said happily. Kendall groaned and Jo shrugged.

" Someone-" she glared at James. "-found out and told a Jennifer." He shrugged. Mrs Knight walked over ato them and pushed away James' feet from the table.

" That is were you put your food James." She said in he 'mom'-voice.

" Sorry." James mumbled and glanced at Abby who was trying hard not to laugh. " Abby." He said in a low voice. She smiled at him.

" James." She said in the same tone he used.

" What are you doing here?" He asked her stupidly.

" Well if you missed it, my aunt and cousins live here and I've been invited to dinner." She said. He stood up and walked towards her.

" Let's sit down and talk shall we?" She slowly nodded.

" Only if Katie want's to. She's mad at me for spending so little time with her." Katie sent Kendall a look, which was strange to Abby. Katie never asked Kendall about anything. Something was definitly wrong here. Kendall nodded and Katie turned to her smiling.

" Yes. We can go and talk." She said and skipped to the couch just then the door opened and Logan walked in all red in his face panting.

" You'll never believe what just happened."

* * *

**A/N: So that was it for this time. I need to ask you something though:**

**What do you think Logan was talking about in the end of this chapter? :D**

**It would be nice to know what you think of my story so far so please review.**

**The next chapter's "Air-date": **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check my profile this time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again! So I'm sorry I left you with a small cliffhanger in the last chapter, but here you get to find out what happened. :) I hope you like it. I was thinking about rewriting this chapter but left it like it was so tell me if you like it and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush or the song used in this chapter. (Name of the song in the A/N in the end along with the next "Air Date").**

* * *

_Just then the door opened and Logan walked in all red in his face panting._

" _You'll never believe what just happened."_

Mrs Knight walked over too Katie.

" Katie let's leave the kids alone and go for a movie instead." She said not wanting to hear what had happened incase it was to indecent for Katie to hear.

" But Mom! What about dinner?" Kendall asked after her.

" There's money for pizza on my nightstand. Buy some and watch a movie or just hang out. Whatever you kid's like to do these days." She yelled and closed the door after her. Logan just stared at her and then at everyone else. Abby was the first one to speak.

" You met Camille." She said. He looked at her.

" How did you know?" He asked her as she smiled.

" Well James and I- I mean she was asking for you." She said and everyone grinned at her and James that were blushing.

" What were you and James doing Abby?" Carlos asked messing around. She smacked him on the arm.

" Hanging out and if you don't stop messing with me you will be hanging out in your boxers on the balcony." She threatened. He gulped and went silent. She turned to Logan." And what happened then?" She asked him. Jo raised a hand.

" I'm guessing Camille slapped you." She said. He looked at her.

" Okay there is no way she told you she was going to slap me. How did you know?" Logan asked. Jo smiled and pointed to her own cheek.

" You have a red hand mark there." she said. Logan frowned.

" And I thought you were psychic." he mumbled. " Well anyway then-"

" You talked and kissed." James finished. Logan stared at him.

" How?" He demanded. James took out a small mirror.

" You have lipstick on your lips." James laughed. " And on your eyelid? How the heck did that happen?" He asked and Abby snickered next to him.

" They couldn't control themselves." She said and then laughed. Everyone was laughing except Logan.

" I'm serious guys. I don't know what to do." He said.

" Well tell us what happened and then we can help." Jo said.

" Fine I will..." Logan said and began telling them.

_Flashback..._

_Logan was in the hallway flirting with a girl when suddenly someone poked him in the back. He turned around and saw Camille standing there. Furious was a mild word in this case. He smiled uneasily._

" _H-Hi Camille." He stammered. She glared at the girl that practicly ran away then glared at Logan again. The next thing he knew he felt a stinging pain to his cheek. " Ouch." He said and touched it. Camille's hand was still in the air. " What did I do?" He asked her._

" _I just can't take this anymore Logan." She said. " We've known each other for more than four months and we clearly like each other so why haven't you asked me out yet?" She said sounding upset. " You almost blew it at your party but still I let you of the hook there and now here I am waiting for you to say something. We've kissed for God's sake!" She said._

" _Well technichly you kissed me-" He was interuppted by a smack to the arm. " Will you stop hitting me?" He asked._

" _Will you ask me out?" She asked and he was silent again. She smacked him again and began to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. The next second their lips were on each other. The kiss started sweet but soon got passionate and heated. The kisses came from everywhere. They pulled apart flushed and looked at each other._

" _I have to go." Logan said and ran away from the place leaving Camille to sink down to the floor alone..._

_End of Flashback_

Kendall had wrapped his arms around Jo's waist from behind. Carlos was sitting next to Logan on a kitchen chair and Abby and James were sitting next to each other on the couch. Abby got up and smacked Logan on the arm.

" Ouch. What is it with girl's hitting me today?" He asked annoyed. She smacked him again.

" How could you do that to Camille?" She asked him and smacked him again. James got up and pulled Abby away.

" Abby calm down." He told her and she listened to him. She shot a dark glare at Logan.

" What am I going to do now?" Logan asked clearly upset. They all thought about it.

" Well first you have to know what you have done. You left a girl that you just had kissed alone without even explaining anything." Jo said. Abby nodded.

" You didn't even say something like 'wow' or 'I'll call you', NO! You left her all alone in the hallway!" Abby yelled visibly upset which no one understood why. They all stared at her. She swallowed. Kendall let go of Jo and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Abs? Are you okay?" He had never seen Abby like this. She looked at him.

" I'm fine. Just peachy." She said in a low voice. Logan stood up from the chair.

" Abby I'm sorry if I upset you. I can see that this is bothering you so I'll just go and talk to Camille." He said but Abby stopped him.

" Your not going to talk to her. You are going to sing to her." She said with a smirk forming on her face.

James was hiding in the bush close to Camille's balcony. It was late now and they had spent the entire evening planning how for Logan to win back Camille. None of them were actually sure that he had lost her but Abby and Jo insisted that he had to do this for her. James looked at Abby who was helping Logan with some lyrics.

_That girl sure has some mood swings,_ he thought. _But there is something she is hiding from everyone. Especially Kendall. The way she acted when he asked her what's wrong. She went from upset to happy and fine in less then a second. I need to find out what's going on._

" James. What happened between you and Abby?" Kendall whispered from beside him. He turned to look at him.

" Really? You want to talk about that now?" James whisper/yelled. Kendall nodded. " Fine. We had a fight but made up. We admitted to liking each other and I asked her out." James said. Kendall stared.

" But you lied right. You don't really like her. It's just for pretend. Right?" Kendall had been worrying that James might get to attached to Abby. He had seen the way they talked and looked at each other and he was beginning to think that this plan wasn't such a good idea after all.

Abby helped Logan tie his tie.

" And then you just sing the song. If she asks what this is about, you tell her that your sorry for running away but that you were afraid of what she might think about you. Girls love it when a guy is sweet." Logan flashed a sickly cute smile. " But not to sweet." She said. He nodded and changed it to a normal smile. " That's better." She said and patted his back. " Your good to go." He looked at her.

" Abby I really need to thank you for this. We barely know each other and yet I consider you a friend and family." He said to her. She smiled.

" Awww..." She said and hugged him with one arm. She then took out her other one, holding a red rose. " Your my friend too but back to buisness now. You will give Camille this rose when she invites you in." She said.

" How do you know she'll invite me in?" Logan asked her.

" Trust me. I'm a girl after all." She said smiling.

James stared at Kendall. He knew he couldn't tell Kendall the truth about him and Abby. He really liked her but since she was Kendall's cousin he knew that there was no way for them to be together. For real that is. Kendall did agree when it came to pretending but Abby didn't know that. She didn't know that James was pretending half the time they were together. But somehow James always forgot about the plan and just talked to her and he had to admit that he liked her very much. So he did the only thing he could do. He lied to one of his best friends.

" No. Of course not. I'm just acting like this because of the plan." He said to Kendall.

" Well did she say yes?" Kendall asked him and James shook his head.

" No. She said it wasn't fun when you expect it to happen. She want's me to surprize her." Kendall was just about to reply when Abby came over and hid between them.

" Abby tell me one more time why Jo couldn't be here?" Kendall asked. Abby had sent Jo away when the plan was set in action.

" Because Kendall. She got a text from Camille that told her to come up to her apartment as soon as possible." Kendall nodded.

" Right. So when do we start?" He asked. Abby smiled.

" Now." She said just as Logan called for Camille.

Camille stepped out on the balcony with her arms crossed.

" What do you want now?" She asked him." And why are you wearing a suit?"

" To say that I'm sorry for leaving without explaining." Logan said and gave her a small smile. " And I was actually forced to wear the suit but never mind that." He mumbled. She just looked down at him and didn't say anything. " Uhm okay so here it goes." he said and began to sing.

" _You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say."_

Camille smiled slightly as she looked down at Logan. He smiled to and proceeded to sing the chorus.

" _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._"

James lost focus the next part of the song. He looked at Abby beside him that was mumbling the lyrics. She looked like she was happy. Carlos turned up behind them.

" How's it going?" He whispered. Abby turned to him.

" Great Camille likes it." She said. " Okay the last part is coming up. Now we'll see if she likes it or not." James turned back his attention to Logan.

" _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"_ He finished. Camille smiled at him.

" So what do you think?" He asked her. She gazed at him.

" Why don't you just come upstairs and we can talk?" She told him. He nodded and ran to the door. Before he entered he turned around and gave Abby a thumbs up and when he dissapeared through the doors they stood up.

" Yes. It worked." Abby said happily and hugged James. Everyone looked at them. She quickly let go of him. " Uhm. Sorry." She said but he grinned at her.

" Don't worry about it." She smiled and turned to Kendall and hugged him too. James looked at her and realized something. Abby had started to become his everything...

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it. I hoped you liked it. I think I'll be posting the other chapters a little sooner now (still depending on the reviews) but the songs name is **Everything by Michael Bublé **and I obviously don't own it.**

**I know Abby is acting strange and stuff like that but trust me. It get's better. I just need to get the message out that she is hiding something.( SPOILER ALERT!) Something that can effect her future with the guys! **

**Anyway the next "Air date" is in about two days. (the 3 of July). This story is going to be long-ish so bear with me :D**

**That was it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. I love to read the reviews and check my profile for any news on stories =)**

**Thank you for everything!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here's another chapter. I think it's a little shorter then the last one but I hope it is as good as the rest.**

**I sometimes wonder why I made Abby the way she is, but she's comlicated and I am complicated so I guess it just turned out like that.**

**I've finished this story so now it's just for me to post the chapters and I can tell you that it's long-ish. Well I hope you like this chapter aswell. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (except Abby, but I think you all knew that).**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_She smiled and turned to Kendall and hugged him too. James looked at her and realized something. Abby had become his everything..._

The next day Logan announced that he and Camille were officially a couple so everyone wanted to celebrate the success of Abby's plan with a small get together.

They were all sitting at a big table close to the pool, except for Mrs. Knight that apparently was on a job interview. Camille and Jo were sitting on each side of Abby. Logan was next to Camille and Kendall was of course next to Jo. Carlos and Katie were playing poker so they were sitting across from each other and James was sitting across from Abby.

" Thank you for what you did yesterday." Camille told Abby. Abby looked surprized at her friend.

" I don't know what your talking-"

" Oh stop pretending. I knew it was you. Your such a sappy romantic." Camille smirked.

" Okay. How did you know it was me?" Abby asked and Camille smiled.

" I have my sources." She said and looked at Jo who was giggling at something Kendall said. Then she suddenly felt something against her foot. Another foot. She looked at James who was in front of her. He smiled deviously.

" Do you want to take a walk with me?" He asked her and suddenly everyone seemed to be interrested in what they had to say. Abby blushed slightly for no reason at all.

" Yes." She said and he walked over to her and took her hand. They walked away together and sat down by the pool, just like they had done a couple of days ago.

" So that was a short walk." Abby said. James chuckled.

" Well yeah. I kind of have something planned." He said to her. She looked at him.

" What?" James grinned at her. " Tell me James!" She demanded. " Or else I will never speak to you again." She huffed and turned away from him with her arms crossed. He smiled and leaned towards her. The next thing she felt was his lips against her cheek. She blushed again.

" James. They are watching us." She said. He nodded and kissed her again.

" I know. Let them I don't care." He said.

" But Kendall is my cousin-" She protested still turned away from him.

"-and he's my best friend. I think he will understand." He said and kissed her again this time on the neck. She let out a breath.

" You can't just take a 2 meters walk with a girl your not dating and just start kissing her on the cheek-" He kissed her neck again interuppting her.

" I'm not kissing your cheek." He stated.

"-or her neck." She finished. She turned and looked at him. " You are really wierd you know that?" She said and he smiled.

" Yeah I know." The next thing they were leaning in again but of course they were interrupted by a push. They both fell into the water and Abby shrieked. They looked up and saw everyone laughing at them. Carlos and Kendall wore innocent smiles on their faces and Abby sent them a glare.

" I'll kill you Kendall." She said fuming. He gasped.

" But it wasn't me!" he said and pointed to Carlos who was laughing his head of.

" It wasn't me either." Carlos said and pointed to Kendall. Abby looked at Camille and Jo that mouthed: " It was them". James sudenly poked her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

" Do you want to go out with me?" He asked her and she dropped her jaw.

" You ask me that now?" She said. " When we were just pushed into the pool by my idiot of a cousin and his all the time helmet wearing friend?" James nodded.

" Well you wanted it to be unexpected so I figured this was the best way to surprize you." He explained. She put two and two together.

" You told them to push us into the pool?" She said and slashed water on him. He shook his head.

" I told them to push _you_ into the pool. I was just supposed to laugh at you and ask you out." He said and splashed some water on her and then on Kendall and Carlos. " Thanks for that by the way."

They just laughed.

" You're very welcome." They said at the same time. James turned to Abby again.

" So what do you say? Will you go out with me?" He asked again and she put her hands on his shoulders.

" Yes." He sighed with relief. " Right after I put you under water." She said and pushed him down. Everyone laughed as James got up from the pool. He pulled Abby up afterwards and she slipped. He caught her and smiled.

" I guess I'm your hero now." He said smiling. She nodded.

" I guess you are, but I don't need a hero." She stated smiling. The two began to lean in again but someone fake couched. They turned around and saw Kelly standing there.

" I don't even want to know." She said looking at a soaked through Abby and James. " Gustavo said that he need's to talk to his 'dogs' and Abigail Knight." She said. " I suggest you go and change. He doesn't want his recording studio to be ruined." They nodded and she left. James laughed and so did Abby. Everyone left to go and change but the two of them stayed.

" So how 'bout a date tonight? Just pizza and a movie?" He asked her and she nodded.

" That sounds good I guess." They walked away with smiles placed on their faces. Before Abby walked into her apartment building she turned around and looked at James. She shook her head and entered thinking about how he had planned to ask her out, not knowing that if she had stayed just a second longer she would have seen James do the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: Well I really hope you like it and if you do please review! The reviews make me post the chapters sooner!**

**I have a question for all of you, you can answer it in a review if you want to:**

**What do you like about this story the most so far?**

**Please answer the question. It might help me in the future when I write.**

**The next chapter (chapter 8) will be posted 5/7-2010**


	8. Chapter 8

_**READ BOTH A/N THEY ARE PRETTY IMPORTANT!**_

**A/N: Well It's me again! :P I really hope you guys are enjoying the story and from the reviews I've been getting I think you are :D **

**Like I said un the last authors note, I've finished this story so I just have to post it and good news is that I have another story going. It would really help me if you guys could answer the poll on my profile so that I know if I should make a sequel to this story. I have a plot line ready so it's just for me to begin writing. Well check it out or just answer by reviewing.**

**Over 1000 hits! You guys are amazing! And this story had reached 30 reviews! You are incredible! :D Thank you! I love you guys!**

**I know there might be some misspellings in my story and that is because english isn't my first language. It's actually my fourth so I'm sorry for that. If you see something that is misspelled please let me know so that I can learn to spell the word correctly. This can help me in my future projects.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to write these in every chapter? Well you know I don't own BTR or anything else except my OC (Abby). **

* * *

_Before Abby walked into her apartment building she turned around and looked at James. She shook her head and entered thinking about how he had planned to ask her out, not knowing that if she had stayed just a second longer she would have seen James do the same thing._

When they changed they went to meet Gustavo. He was sitting in big chair behind his desk. Five other, smaller, chairs were placed in front of him.

" Take a seat." He said as they entered. They listened to him and he stood up. " Ms Knight, I need to ask you something in private after this meating." He said and Abby nodded. " Now back to you dogs. Mr Griffin want's a new hit within this week and I have w-w-"

" Writers Block." Kelly finished. He turned to her.

" NO I DON'T!"She raised an eyebrow a him and he groaned. " Fine. I do." He said and turned back to the boys and Abby. " That is why I called you here. We need a song soon and the only one I know here that actually is a decent song writer is Ms Knight." Abby raised her hand.

" You haven't heard any of my songs so how can you know that I'm good?" Gustavo nodded.

" You have a point but trust me. The way you played that guitar showed me everythng I need to know." He said and Abby nodded.

" Alright." She said. " What do you need me to do?" She asked.

" Do you have a song finished that you could give the boys to sing?" She thought about it.

" Well during these days that I've been here I've been inspired to write a song. It's a love song." She said and glanced at James for a second. The only ones that caught it seemed to be Kendall and James. James looked at her and smiled slightly while Kendall just smirked. Abby continued talking. " The only thing I need to do is finish it." She said. Gustavo nodded understanding.

" Could you play it for me later?" He asked her. She nodded.

" Yes. I just need to finish the outro." She said. Gustavo turned to the boys again.

" You get three hours then you have to be back here." He said and dismissed them. They walked out of the room but before that James " accidently" bumped into Abby.

" Sorry." he said and winked. She blushed for like the thousand time since she met him. When the boys were out Abby turned to Gustavo.

" Do you have a piano here?"

As soon as the doors closed the boys put their ears to it. Kendall whispered to James.

" Wow, way to be discreet." he said and James just waved him of.

" Leave my buisness to me. Now try and hear what they are saying." He said.

" You guys do know that Gustavo had the door sound proofed? He knew you liked to listen to his buisness." Kelly said from behind them. They all groaned and began walking away. Kelly stopped James.

" What is going on between you and Abby?" She asked. He stared at her.

" Nothing why would you think something was going on?" He asked her getting nervous.

" Because you almost kissed in front of me." She said in an obvious voice.

" Fine I like her." He said and she smiled.

" It looked like she likes you too." Kelly said.

" Really?" James said feeling happy.

" Yeah. Now go have your break before Gustavo regrets that he gave it to you." James nodded and ran of in the direction where the others left. Kelly looked after him. Something was definitly going on here.

Gustavo showed Abby his personal piano. She sat down and began to play the song. Gustavo listened to it intently. He looked at her. She looked like she belonged there, by the piano. Her fingers just flowed on the keys and the song was wonderful. It was a love song, no doubt about it. She finished it there in front of him. She looked at him.

" What do you think?" She asked. He stared at her.

" I'm going to be completely honest with you." He said seriously. Abby expected the worst. " This is a hit!" He said and clapped. She smiled and let out a breath.

" Thank you." She said happy, just hoping that the boys will like it too.

The guys were chilling by the pool. They had been out here for one and a half hour straight. Logan and Kendall had tried to call Camille and Jo but it turned out that they were shopping. So now they were just sitting here talking about nothing.

" So a white shark can smell one drop of blood from several kilmoneters distance?" Carlos asked Logan who nodded. " But how can it smell under water? There is no air there for the smell to travel." Logan groaned. They had been having this conversation for half and hour now. James sighed thinking about Abby.

" So the plan is going good so far." Kendall said sounding bored. James nodded.

" Yeah. Abby and I have a date tonight. Pizza and a movie." He said. Kendall nodded.

" Look Kendall. I still don't think this plan is a great idea. Abby is just going to get hurt and she is your cousin." Logan said. Kendall nodded.

" Yeah I know. I've been having second thoughts too but it's a little late to go back now. I can see that Abby really likes James." he said looking at his friends. Carlos nodded.

" I can see it too. James I need to talk to you." He said putting on his helmet. James stood up and followed Carlos. They stopped by the smoothie stand. Carlos turned to him.

" I can see the way you look at Abby too you know. You like her don't you?" James was startled. He knew there was no point to lie to Carlos. His dad was a cop and Carlos could tell (more or less) if someone was lying to him.

" Yeah I do. But you can't tell Kendall!" James whispered. Carlos shook his head.

" I won't but there is just one thing I don't get." He said. James looked at him.

" And what is that?" He asked.

" How are you supposed to break Abby's heart without breaking your own in the process?" He asked and walked away. James looked down. He knew Carlos was right. If he got to attached to Abby then his heart would break when he broke hers.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a different side of Carlos huh? Tell me what you thought of the chapter by reviewing and I'll post the next chapter and maybe a preview of the other story I'm writing (If you want me to. Tell me in a review).**

**About the next "Air-Date", My uncle from the States (U.S.A.) is coming to visit for a week or so and I don't know if I'll have time to post any time soon. But I will be able to check my email ad if I see many reviews I might update soon. So review people! No pressure ( I say that because then people get some pressure XD or at least I do)**

**I have another thing I would like to ask you. Have you ever thought about how Erin Sanders love intrest in Zoey 101's name was Logan (In the end) and how her love intrest in Big Time Rush is also named Logan? I just remembered that like yesterday! Isn't it funny? No? Ah well...**

**And I'm sorry for the long Authors note, but I kinda needed to give you the info. :3**

**Review and Thank you for reading! **

**xoxo Spicy (- See what I did there ;) I'm thinking it might be my new thing =D )**

**P.S. I'm so excited! My uncle is visiting! Yay! And I ordered a new iPod that will be mailed to me sometime this week! Yay! =D**


	9. Chapter 9 preview of new story! :P

**A/N: So it's seven in the morning and I'm awake. I don't have school cause that ended like almost a month ago so you might be wondering why I'm awake. Let's just say I had a terrible nightmare about my mom and my dad woke me up from it (remind me to thank him later *shudders*). I was sorta crying so it was pretty bad. My mom had left for work early so I now need to call her and see if she's okay and then she will probably think that I'm nuts or something like that. Ah well...**

**So I found time to update this story. My uncle is still here, incase your wondering, but because of my stupid nightmare I woke up and I just had to post this. I've been getting really good reviews (38 Total! :O) on this story and I thought " What the Heck, I'm awake right?" So here I am. In the end of this story there is a BIG (like HUGE!) sneak peak from my new BTR story. Hopefully you'll like it.**

**On with chapter 9 now (can't believe I made it so far ^^)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR or the song used in this chapter.**

* * *

" _How are you supposed to break Abby's heart without breaking your own in the process?" He asked and walked away. James looked down. He knew Carlos was right. If he got to attached to Abby then his heart would break when he broke hers._

Back at the studio Abby was talking to Gustavo.

" I'm sorry that I ran away like that the other day." She said. He shook his head.

" You don't need to apologize. You told me that you didn't sing anymore and I tried to pressure you. I'm sorry." He said and Abby was chocked. Gustavo didn't hit her to be the apologizing kind of type.

" Well you never really got the chance to tell me what work you wanted me to do." She said. " If the offer still stands I mean." He nodded,

" Of course it stands. The job is not easy but I would like you to be my second hand in song writing. If I get writers block-" he shuddered. "-then you can help me. And you write me some hit song from time to time. Of course you get the credit too." He said. She nodded.

" Well I accept." She said. " Maybe you should get the boys to meet us at the recording booth and they can try the song out." Abby said. Gustavo nodded and walked over to the phone. He dialed a number and then waited.

" Hey Kelly. Get me the boys down here." There was some mumbling on the other line. " I meant the dogs!" he said and hung up. Abby grinned and he shrugged. " A slip of the tounge." She grinned wider as he walked out of the room.

" Sure it was." She said and walked after him.

When they got to the studio the boys were already in there. James waved at Abby as she took a seat next to Gustavo. She smiled and waved too. Gustavo looked at her and she shrugged. He then spoke into the microphone.

" Well dogs. Abby has finished her song and now your going to try it for the first time. Don't pressure yourselves but don't forget that if this isn't a hit you are OUT!" He said. " Now begin." He said. Abby pressed the play button and the music began to play. Kendall, Logan and Carlos began to sing.

" _Oh, oh, oh._

_(Yeah Yeah)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_" The first part of song sounded great. Then Logan began.

" _On the edge, of something real_

_I have a choice, but I don't know what to feel." _The next part Carlos sang.

" _Getting tired, of all this fear_

_Before I choose, let me know that you'll be here,_

_Let me know that you'll be here" _As the chorus began, James began to sing and the other backed him up.

" _'Cause I'm, I'm not afraid to fall,_

_If your the one who cathces me,_

_Tell me you'll be there when I'm,_

_About to lose it all,_

_Your the one who helps me see,_

_That sometimes it's okay,_

_To fall." _James looked at Abby the entire time while he was singing and from the looks of it he was singing from his heart. He could really relate to the lyrics of the song. He knew that it was about Abby and him when he looked her in the eyes.

When they finished it up they were waiting for Gustavo to say what he thought. He put on the microphone again.

" That was-" He smiled. "-a hit." The boys jumped up and high fived. Abby grinned at them. After that they recorded the song demo to show Griffin they all left the room. Logan and Kendall both had dates with Camille and Jo. Carlos said something about winning a poker tournament, probably with Katie. So once again there was just Abby and James left alone. The walked out together but once they were in the hallway James stopped her. He took her hand in his.

" That song was amazing." He told her and she smiled.

" Thanks." He looked down at her. " Is there something wrong James?" She asked a little worried. He shook his head.

" I need to ask you. Was that song about us?" He asked her. She looked at him with big eyes. " I mean if it wasn't then it doesn't matter-"

"Yes. It was about us." She said. He smiled slightly. " I get it if you probably don't want to sing it now but Gustavo wanted a hit and it just felt right-"

" No! I loved it and of course I want to sing it." He said and she could feel her cheeks heat up.

" So, a date tonight." She said and he nodded.

" Yeah. You can come over to our apartment and we'll watch a movie. What kind of movies do you like?" She thought about it.

" It doesn't really matter. I like any kind of movies." She smiled. " Well then. See you tonight." She said and hugged him. He couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around her too. This date was just a part of the plan his mind said but his heart said that it might be something else too..

* * *

**A/N: So that was this chapter, Chapter 9. Tell me what you thought of it by reviewing! I hope my story makes it over 50 reviews. That would be a record for me! Maybe my 50th reviewer get's a dedication or something better ;)**

**Well the song I used is "Fall" - by the Jonas Brothers (in JONAS L.A) and I think it's a beautiful song with really good meaning.**

**And Now...**

**Here Is as promised, A sneak peak of my new story: [insert name here] (I don't know if I should tell you what it's called yet, probably because I don't know it myself...) Now remember, this is from about the middle of chapter 1, so it kind of starts a little weird. Keep that in mind and hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK OR NEW STORY!**

When the meeting was over they walked out of Rocque Records and Logan drove them to Palm Woods in his brand new car. They had already packed their things so it was just for them to get it and check out. They all walked around in the apartment remembering everything they had been through in here.

" I can't believe we are actually leaving." James mumbled looking around.

" Me neither." Kendall agreed. Logan suddenly chuckled.

" Do you remember-" Logan began looking at Carlos.

" Yeah. I still have a small scar on my hand from hitting the wall." They all laughed.

" So this is it." James said closing his last suitcase. They all nodded slowly.

" I guess so." Kendall said. They all looked sad. " Come on guys. This will always be our first home in L.A, but now we have a bigger house and we are four single guys who have just begun living their lives." He said trying to make them feel better.

" Your right." James said.

" Yeah." Logan agreed.

" Yep." Carlos said. He looked around. " So... Last one to the car is a zombie chicken!" He yelled and began to run with his suitcase. Logan followed suit while James struggled with his four suitcases. Kendall smiled.

" You know, we still have to check out so we can take it easy." He told James who nodded.

" Yeah. But I don't want to be a zombie chicken." He said. " I don't think Carlos should have watched that zombie movie." He said thinking about it.

" Yeah your right." Kendall agreed. They walked out of the door, James going first. Just before Kendall locked the door, he looked back. This was it. The first chapter of their story was finished. They were moving.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue this? And remember, them moving is just a teeny tiny part of the plot. It has to do with something bigger, better called LOVE.**

**Review and tell me what you think! =D**

**xoxo Spicy**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so happy because of the reviews I've been getting! You guys are just awesome! :) My iPod came yesterday and I'm so happy! YAY! The first thing I did was of course to put BTR songs on it! :) I've been thinking about hte song this city is ours and I just keep wondering why they haven't put out the full song of that one yet. It's really good and catchy.**

**Anyway, because of getting awesome reviews I decided to update the story with one more chapter! Yay! *Does happy dance* Did anyone join me in this happy dance? Yes?No?Maybe? Aw well.**

**On with the story now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! except Abby and well, my new iPod :D**

* * *

" _Well then. See you tonight." She said and hugged him. He couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around her too. This date was just a part of the plan his mind said but his heart said that it was something else._

He had spent the rest of the day preparing. He had practiclly kicked Carlos out of the apartment. He had fixed snacks and the movie was alright. Not to romatic but not to little either. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He was waiting for Abby now. She would show up soon, he knew it. Just then the doorbell rang. He practiclly ran to it. He opened it and there she stood. She looked up at him and he felt his heart melt. She was wearing a simple black strapless dress. She had mascara on but nothing else. She looked so beautiful that his breath caught in his throat. Her hair was let out so that her curls fell naturally. She gave him a small smile.

" Hi." She said. He shook his head.

" Uhm Hi." He opened the door further. " Come in." He said not knowing what to do. He had forgotten his plan completely. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked around and noticed that it was cleaned and that he already had put out the snacks.

" You know for a first date you did quite a good job." She said and he grinned.

" Thanks." He said and sat down next to her. " So do you want to watch the movie first or do you want to talk a little?" He asked her.

" Let's watch the movie and then we can talk." So James did what she said and put the DVD on.

As the movie went on the two of them couldn't help but steal glances at each other. Abby looked at James from the side. She was expecting him to make a move on her but still he hadn't. James was thinking the exact same thing. He wanted to put his arm around her shoulder but somehow thought that would be to cliché. Abby couldn't stand it anymore so she just put her head on his shoulder so that he had to wrap his arm around her. James smiled inwardly but then frowned. _I should've made the first move!_ He thought but quickly moved on.

The movie ended but they stayed in the same position. Abby turned her head up so that she could look at James. He smiled down at her like he used to and that made her smile too. They began talking about their lives. They were still in the same position but Abby had pulled her legs up on the couch so that she was lying on his chest. He was playing with her fingers while they talked and laughed about old memories.

" So that summer Kendall got poison ivy all over him." Abby laughed. James chuckled.

" I wonder why he hasn't told us about that before." Abby grinned.

" Because when I say all over him, I mean all over." James got the clue and broke into a laugh. After telling more stories about what happened after she moved, Abby had gotten tired. She closed her eyes for a second. James looked at her and slowly caressed her cheek.

" Are you tired?" He asked and she nodded.

" It was a long day. With getting pushed into the pool and everything." She gave him a small smirk. He chuckled.

" Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. We need to get revenge on Carlos and Kendall." Abby nodded.

" I will." She said and got up. She sat down next to him again. They looked at each other. The both knew that every single time they were close to kissing they were interuppted. James interwined his hand with Abby's and gazed into her golden brown eyes.

" I really like you Abby." he said. She blinked once.

" I really like you too James." She said as he began to lean in. She tilted her head slightly and leaned in too. They stopped just an inch away. She could feel his breath on her lips. Just then the door opened. James groaned and pulled away. He swore under his breath and looked towards the door. Carlos, Kendall and Logan entered. They seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Abby and James were on a date.

" Ooo. Popcorn!" Carlos said loudly and ran to the couch. He sat down between James and Abby as they both looked away.

" Is there some soda left?" Logan said and Carlos nodded with his mouth full of popcorn. " Sweet!" Logan said and sat down next to James.

" What movie are you watching?" Kendall asked and sat next to Abby. She smacked him. " What did I do?" He said rubbing his arm.

" You just have to ruin everything!" Abby said. " Come on James. Let's go to my apartment. There we can talk. Alone!" She said and grabbed his hand after shooting Kendall a glare. As they closed the door behind them Kendall high fived Carlos and Logan.

" Everything is going as planned. We ruined their date!" He said and pressed the play button on the movie.

When James and Abby got to the apartment they both walked out on the balcony and sat down, not knowing what to do. They couldn't look at each other because they were both slightly confused and angry. How good those two feelings mix, don't they? Everytime they were close to kissing they were interuppted and that made them both angry. James was confused because he didn't relly know what he felt for Abby but resently he had been clearing his head when watching her. Like when she was helping Logan with Camille. Her face had been glowing when she showed him the lyrics and later when she looked at him while he was singing. **Oh No! What if she has a crush on Logan? **He thought. _No she doesn't! Why would she be on a date with you? And why would she almost have kissed you not once- but many times? And she did say that she liked you._ He thought about it.

" Good point." Abby looked at him.

" What are you talking about?" She asked him.

" Oh, I was having an conversation with my concience." He explained but then realized that he must sound like he was insane. " I mean-"

" I get it, James." She said. " We all have our crazy side. You've seen mine many times." She told him.

" Really? What's that?" He asked her not sure of what she ment.

" I like to smack people when I'm angry." She smiled. He chuckled.

" Well that I have noticed." He said and she smacked him playfully and he gasped holding his arm.

" You should have seen that one coming." She shrugged. The next fifteen minutes their conversation continued. They changed the subject soon and began to talk about their talked about relationships and family when they realized that they had a lot in common but also many differences. During the converation it had gotten dark outside and the stars were shining. Then they sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was a sweet kind of silence until James broke it.

" Abby. Why don't you sing anymore?" She turned to look at him. Her expression changed from surprized, to understanding and to finally scared. She didn't know if she should tell him the truth or if she should wait. This was after all their first date...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was it for this time. Hopefully I will be updating soon again. And of course reviews are great inspiration (I'm thinking about my new story).**

**Well I'm glad you liked the sneak peak of my new story. I think it will be called " The Girl(s) Next Door", but I'm not sure yet. Anyway I've recently discovered that I really like We the Kings. Awesome band!**

**Okay so please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I think I'll put some pressure on you, I would like at least 5 reviews on this chapter :) Oh pressure. Well I hope it's not to much to ask from you. :) **

**Thanks for reading! =) **

**xoxo Spicy**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back Baby! Sorry I just had to try that out... Well anyway, so this is chapter 11 of Summer love and I have been getting amazing reviews. So thank you to everyone! :D I guess pressure doesn't really work on you guys does it? I asked for at least five reviews and I got three. Well I decided to be nice and give you the next chapter anyway. Hopefully you will make up for those two reviews after this chapter ;).**

**Oh and I forgot to tell you, we are **_halfway there_** (haha! xD) with this story and with that I mean the end. I've posted half of the story and I am really proud! =) Hopefully you will ike this chapter too so I can get some more reviews...**

**On with James and Abby! (3)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all! **

* * *

" _Abby. Why don't you sing anymore?" She turned to look at him. Her expression changed from surprized, to understanding and to finally scared. She didn't know if she should tell him the truth or if she should wait. This was after all their first date..._

She stared at him with big eyes. James didn't know why she looked so scared. She blinked twice.

" Uhm... I just don't do it." She said. He nodded.

" Yeah I know that but why?" He asked her again. " Did something happen or what?" She sighed.

" James. It's kind of complicated-" She began but was interuppted.

" Well even if it is I would like to know. The song you wrote today was amazing and I would really like to get to know you better and I think that this question is standing in our way." He said. She seemed to understand what he ment.

" Your right." She finally said. She stood up and walked inside and grabbed her guitar. She walked out again and sat down next to him. " It's easier if I just sing it to you." She said. " Just remember that I haven't sung in over three years. I might not be so good but please don't laugh at me." She said in a low voice. James shook his head.

" I would never." He said and put his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes when she felt his touch and then smiled.

" We'll see." She said as he removed his hand and she began to play the song about the guy that broke her heart.

" _You've got a face for a smile you know._

_A shame you waste it, when your breaking me slowly, but I've_

_Got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that your burning through." _As she sang James couldn't take his eyes of her. She had her own closed and sang with heart and soul. He knew that the guy this was about must've broken her, badly.

" _I've got a paper and pen,_

_I go to write a goodbye _

_And that's when I know I've_

_Got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances_

_Chances that your burning through." _She opened her eyes and looked at James but then closed them again and kept singing.

" _Ohhhhhh, I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost it's strenghth again, _

_and Ohhhhhh, It's been to hard to say,_

_We're falling of the edge again._

_We're at the end._

_We're at the end._

_Maybe you'll call me some day,_

_Hear the operator say the numbers no good_

_and that she had,_

_A world of chances, for you_

_She had a world of chances, for you_

_She had a world of chances,_

_Chances you were burning through,_

_Chances you were burning through,_

_Chances you were burning through, Ohhhhhh..." _Abby opened her eyes again. James was listening to her song. He felt her pain and now regretted that he had agreed to this stupid plan.

" _You've got a face for a smile, you know..." _She finished. James stared at her. She put her head down.

" Look, you don't have to say anything. I get it. I'm horrible-"

" You're wonderful." James said. Now it was her turn to stare at him.

" What did you say?" She asked him so that she could confirm it.

" I said that you are wonderful and I truly mean it. You never should have stopped singing. Your voice is amazing just as your song." He told her and then hugged her after putting down her guitar. " That must've been some guy." He suddenly said. He felt kind of jealous. The song had been written so deep with so much emotion and he wanted her to feel that way about him. It wasn't about the plan. He really couldn't care less about it. He put his forhead agains her. They were breathing deeply looking into each others eyes.

" Compared to you-" She said as she leaned in. "-he is nothing..." James closed his eyes and that was when it happened. Outside, late at night, under the stars. That was when they kissed for the first time. And that was when James knew that he had to stop this plan because he truly and deeply, _loved_ Abby Knight.

* * *

**A/N: They finally kissed! OMG! :O :P I really hope you like this chapter. This was actually the original plan for the story. I was actually just going to write a one-shot with James/OC but then I began to wonder, what if this OC was Kendall's cousin with a troubled past? And that was how Summer Love was born. **

**So tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Oh and the song that I used is called World of Chances and it's by Demi Lovato! Great song and (DISCLAIMER:) I don't own it! (But I have her cd!) Listen to it and you will understand what emotion I was talking about!**

**xoxo**

**Spicy**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi Everyone. Thank you for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. This is the chapter that explains why Abby stopped singing and I hope you find it okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story except my OC.**

* * *

_That was when they kissed for the first time. And that was when James knew that he had to stop this plan because he truly, loved Abby Knight._

As soon as Abby felt James' lips against hers she felt at home. His hands went to her cheeks as he kissed her. She had never felt like this. She knew that she couldn't keep secrets from James. She had to tell him the whole truth. He had made her sing again and made her realize that she loved it. She loved singing and she loved James. Just as James was about to deepen the kiss she pulled away. She put her hand over her lips.

" No stop." She said and he looked at her, surprized by her actions. " I need to tell you everything." She said. He removed her hand and kissed her again. She melted into the kiss again and put her arms around his neck. _No, you need to tell him..._ She pulled away. " James I have to tell you." She said with her forehead agains his. He nodded out of breath and kept looking at her lips. They stood up and walked inside. Abby went to the door and locked it. She sat down on the couch and told him to sit with her. He did as she said and sat down. She intertwined their hands.

" I'm sure Kendall told you something about staying away from me. Because of his other friends." Abby said looking into his eyes. He knew that he should tell her the truth so he nodded. " And yet here we are." He nodded again. " James the truth is that Kendall doesn't know half the story yet." She said.

" What do you mean Abby?" James asked confused.

" Well the thing is that I never broke up with his friends. They broke up with me." She said and James jaw dropped.

" Why did you say that you broke up with them."

" I never did. The thing was that Kendall always acted like my big brother and he protected me as if I was a sacred flower or something like that. When his friends got together with me and then broke up, they were afraid that Kendall would beat them half to death. They didn't know Kendall that well but he was really strong and still is. So as they broke up with me they asked me if we could stay friends and if I could lie to Kendall and say that I broke up with them. I had really liked them so I said yes. I lied to my cousin and everyone I know." She took a breath and continued. " The thing was that Kendall's friends never seemed to be able to live with the guilt so they just left saying that I broke their heart when it really was them that broke mine."

James looked at their intertwined hand. He didn't know what to say.

" Why didn't you tell Kendall the truth when they moved away?" He asked her and she shrugged.

" I don't really know. I just never thought about it and then I moved to L.A." She explained. " Then one summer three years ago, when Kendall came to visit me alone with his friend John I fell in love. Or at least I thought I did. When Kendall and John went back home John left me his number and later came to visit me again. We got together and he moved to L.A to be with me. But a month later it turned out that he was cheating on me with several other girls. When I confronted him he laughed at me and said that I would never make it in the music buisness so I wrote 'World of chances' and then closed my book of song's for the last time." She said with tears in her eyes. James hugged her. " I opened the book for the first time a day after I met you and I began to write 'Fall'." She said whiping her tears away.

" Shhh..." James said and hugged her even harder. " I would never do that to you." He said in a low voice. " I love you..." He said and trailed of as Abby froze.

" What did you say?" She asked pulling away from his hug. He stared at her shocked at what he had said. He shouldn't have said that. The plan was to break up with her. He would break her heart. That was his mission. But Kendall hadn't known the whole truth. Abby's heart had been broken too many times. He wouldn't do it to her. He would talk to Kendall tomorrow. Tell him that the plan is off. So he did the only thing he could do. He smiled at Abby and leaned in.

" I said that I love you." He said and kissed her soft lips again. She smiled against his lips and pulled away for a second.

" I love you too." She said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review.**_

**I decided to post this today because I will be busy in the future. My grandmother died last night and my family has been going through a lot this last month. My grandmother came to visit us and suddenly one day she collapsed. It turned out that she had a brain tumor and that she didn't have much time to live. Our family got her the help she needed and she got the surgery. There were complications and the surgery lasted longer then it should have. My grandmother was in a coma for two week's after the surgery until she finally opened her eyes for a fiew minutes. She then fell asleep again and the doctors said that her body couldn't live anymore. The only thing keeping her alive was her strong heart. So last night, her heart stopped and she passed away. Like I said, it has been a rough time lately. Now we have to plan the funeral and how to get her home to her country and see how we can get there. My dad is of course devastated but last night he was strong and didn't cry in front of us. I couldn't sleep much and I later heard him in the kitchen with my mom. He couldn't believe she was gone and neither can I.**

**Why am I telling you this? Because I felt like I needed to get it off of my chest. Hopefully you can understand why I won't be posting in a week or more. I need time to clear my head, to think.**

**If you read all that, thank you. I hope you can understand. I don't know you people so it's easier for me to tell you. Thank you for listening (reading really) and hopefully this will be over soon so I can keep posting. They do say that after rain comes sunshine. That is what I am hoping for. **

**Have a good day.**

**xoxo**

**Spicy**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm feeling a little better now. Thank you for your supporting reviews! I really love you guys (in a totally non-creepy way)! I can't believe I passed 60 reviews! Thank you so much! **

**So here is chapter 13! This is where everything kind of speeds up a little! The plan (Kendall's plan) seems to be working and failing at the same time since, obliously, James loves Abby (which he wasn't supposed to do) and Abby loves James (which she was supposed to do). Hope you like this chapter aswell! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Now please don't make me write it again because I think my heart just broke! **

* * *

_He would talk to Kendall tomorrow. Tell him that the plan is off. So he did the only thing he could do. He smiled at Abby and leaned in._

" _I said that I love you." He said and kissed her soft lips again. She smiled against his lips and pulled away for a second._

" _I love you too." She said as he pulled her in for another kiss._

After James left that night he couldn't wait to tell everyone that he and Abby were together. When he got to the apartment everyone was asleep so he just went to bed. While he layed there thinking about Abby and the way they had kissed each other he remembered the plan. He had to talk to Kendall. He had to tell him that the plan was off. When he had walked through the hallway he had seen a flyer on the wall-

" _Palm woods annual Dance"_ it said. He took it of the wall and kept reading.

" _This year The Annual Palm Woods Dance is special. Ten years have past since the first dance organized my Mr. Woods, the founder of Palm Woods. Everyone that lives in Palm Woods is invited for free while those who do not live here have to pay a small amount of money. You are very Welcome to the Dance."_James smiled. A Dance. That was a great idea for him and Abby. Maybe the others would come too. That was when he completely forgot about telling Kendall that the plan was off.

" Hey guys have you heard about the dance yet?" James asked them after waking up in the morning. His three friends nodded.

" Yeah. I already asked Jo if she want's to go with me." Kendall said. " And she said Yes of course." He high fived Logan.

" And I asked Camille just a fiew minutes ago." Logan said. " We're going together. I mean I am her boyfriend and all." He said and fist pounded Carlos. James looked at Carlos expecting some comment but he was eating a piece of cake. He took a spoon full and spoke.

" Thoish girsh proughtsh me cakesh ansh aschked me oucsch."

" What?" Everyone said at the same time so Carlos swallowed and told them.

" This girl brought me cake and asked me out. I couldn't say no to that, besides she was pretty." He said shrugging and everyone made a 'ohh' sound.

" How 'bout you James? How are things going with Abby?" James suddenly remebered.

" About that, I don't think-"

" You have to go with her on the dance dude!" Carlos said.

" Yeah you just look great together." Logan said. " Even if you are faking it." He added. James eyes grew bigger. Kendall shot him a glare. He laughed nervously.

" Yeah. Haha... I sure am faking it..." He said quietly. Kendall smirked.

" That's what I thought. So your asking Abby to the Dance?" He assumed and James nodded.

" I guess so. For the plan. Only. Nothing more. Nada. Hehe..." He trailed of looking out of the window. He saw Abby there in jeans shorts and a black tanktop. She looked like she was getting ready to go for a swim. He couldn't help but stare at her as she removed her tanktop only to reveal a dark purple bikini. He literally felt drool sliding out of his mouth when someone shook him.

" Dude! You're drooling all over my cake!" Carlos yelled and James woke up from his day dreaming. " What were you looking at anyway?" Carlos said and tried to get a better look but James stood in his way.

" A bird." He said a little to fast. Kendall stood up too.

" A bird?" James nodded.

" It was a hot bird, what can I say? I like chicken."

" You didn't say chicken you said bird." Carlos said. James rolled his eyes.

" Well last time I checked a chicken is a kind of bird." Carlos nodded understanding but Kendall wouldn't back away.

" Let me see." He said. James looked back and saw that Abby had left the pool area.

" Fine." He said and moved away and to his luck a guy was selling fried chicken close to the pool. Kendall shook his head.

" Sorry man. I thought you were lying." He said. James nodded.

" That hurts me Kendall. That truly hurts me." He said and Kendall took out his wallet.

" Let's go buy some hot chicken wings, my treat." He said but James shook his head.

" No I have to go and ask Abby to the Dance." Kendall nodded.

" Okay, by the way where were you last night? I never heard you get home."

" I was with Abby. We talked and lost track of time." James explained. Logan and Carlos dropped what they were doing and turned to him.

" And that's all that happened?" Kendall said and James nodded oblivious to what he meant.

" Yeah. It was just the first date so the only thing we did was kiss-" He stopped. Kendall stared at him.

" You kissed her?" Kendall almost yelled just then the door opened and Mrs Knight and Katie walked in. They looked at Kendall that was holding James by the shirt and at James that looked terrified. Katie rolled her eyes.

" I'm guessing the plan didn't work." She said but James shook his head.

" It's actually working perfectly but Kendall just got a little upset when I told him that I kissed Abby last night-"

" Woah! That was where you were? With Abby, until one o'clock in the morning?" Mrs Knight said. _Huh, I guess someone heard me come in,_ he thought. " I don't even want to know what you did. She is my niece James!" She said clearly upset. James,whot what she meant, looked at Carlos and Logan, who were eating popcorn watching them as if it was a movie and motioned to Katie. They caught his glance and stood up.

" Hey Katie, Let's go play some basketball." Logan said and took Katie's hand while Carlos took the other.

" Oh I'm going to beat you guys." Katie said as they walked through the door and closed.

" Now we can continue this silly arguement." James said. Kendall glared at him. Abby sure was right, he acted like the big brother protecting the most presious flower in the world.

" What did you do to my cousin Diamond?" Kendall asked. James gasped. That was the first time Kendall had used his last name to adress to him.

" Nothing! We just kissed! Would you please just trust me? And wasn't that your plan? To get Abby to fall for me? Well that's the only way that could happen!" James said and Mrs Knight sighed.

" We're sorry James. The thing is that Abby has been like a second daughter to me and like a sister to Kendall. We just want to keep her safe. We trust you." She said and turned to Kendall. " This plan probably wasn't such a good idea." She said coming to her sences. Kendall nodded.

"It's too late now. Abby likes James but we all know that they can't get together because it will just end like John." James hands balled into fists. How could they compare him to that, that jerk? " Abby would just break up with James and then he would get upset and leave." James shook his head.

" No it wouldn't. Abby would never break up with me." he slipped. " I mean, yeah your right Kendall." Kendall just ignored him.

" You'll have to break up with her tonight at the dance. That way you might be able to save your friendship before she leaves." James nodded even if he didn't like it. How could he break Abby's heart after what she told him last night? He loved her, he couldn't do that to her. Maybe if he just told Kendall tonight. Then maybe he would understand, if he saw how happy he and Abby were together. Yeah that should work...

* * *

**A/N: So there you go, chapter 13! I hope you liked it! If you did please review! It would make me feel even better! :)**

**And once again, thanl you to all of you that helped me get through this hard time with your nice reviews. I thank you with all of my heart. Your great people! :P**

**Oh and I have news on my new story that is yet to be posted. I think I'm posting it soon but I just want to write a fiew more chapters before doing so.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**Spicy**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back again! :D Okay so, this chapter is more like a filler chapter thing-y. I don't like it very much but please tell me what you think of it, okay? So here it comes: CHAPTER 14! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Nuh-thing. Nada. Nichts! Get it?**

* * *

" _You'll have to break up with her tonight at the dance. That way you might be able to save your friendship before she leaves." James nodded even if he didn't like it. How could he break Abby's heart after what she told him last night? He loved her, he couldn't do that to her. Maybe if he just told Kendall tonight. Then maybe he would understand, if he saw how happy he and Abby were together. Yeah that should work..._

After asking Abby to the dance (and she accepted) he went back to his apartment to get ready. After a long day at the studio he was feeling tired but at the same time excited. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. He combed his hair again. It just felt so wrong! He was really nervous about tonight. He was telling Kendall that he couldn't break up with Abby. He glanced at the watch. It was time to pick Abby up. He looked at himself one more time before he finally walked out. In the hallway he passed Camille and Logan who were both laughing hand in hand and Kendall and Jo. Kendall gave him the you-know-what-you-have-to-do-look and then smiled at Jo. He saw Carlos with a brunette girl then he noticed who she was- she was Stephanie! He had no idea why Carlos just hadn't told them that he's going out with Stephanie? Well anyway he was in front of Abby's apartment door. He took a deep breath and knocked three times.

" Coming!" He heard Abby call from inside. He could hear that she was excited. She opened the door and he began his staring session.

She was wearing a short red dress that went a little lower then her thighs. Around the waist there was a small black belt with some black rhinestones on it that were shaped like a flower. Her hair was down and she had straightened it. She had a black necklace made from, what it looked like, silver with a black stone.

" Wow." Was all that he could manage to say. She twirled around. She was wearing black high heels.

" I guess that means that I look okay?" She laughed and he took her hand in his then leaned down to kiss it.

" You're beautiful." He said and they began to walk to the dance.

Once they got there half an hour later (Hey they had to stop a fiew times since they couldn't keep their lips from each other!) the party had really begun. People were dancing everywhere by the pool area and inside the ball room. Abby smiled at James.

" I still have my lipstick on right?" She asked smiling and he grinned.

" I think so. Do you want help to remove it?" He joked and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Not really." She said and he pouted. " But I can make an exception." She said and leaned in-

" James! Abby! What took you guys so long?" Kendall interuppted. Abby closed her eyes and sighed while James rolled his and looked away.

" We're here now." Abby said letting go of James. Jo and Camille turned up suddenly.

" Abby you need to come with us. We have a situation!" Camille said over dramaticly and grabbed Abby's arm. She began to drag her away but Abby stopped her.

" Wait a sec." She said and ran towards James. She pecked him on the lips once and then ran back to them. She turned and winked at a stunned James. " Finish what you start now." She said, quoteing their song and dissapeared through the crowd.

As soon as she was out of sight Kendall turned to James.

" You need to break up with her." He said over the loud music.

" I can't hear you!" James pretended so Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the music. Once they were outside in the garden her said it again.

" You need to break up with Abby. She's getting to attached to you." Kendall said. James shook his head.

" Look man, I'm really sorry but I can't do that." James said and Kendall just looked at him.

" Of course you can. Just tell her that you met someone at this party and you think the two of you should move on-"

"But I don't want to move on!" James said loudly. Kendall stopped talking and looked at his friend. He knew this would happen.

As the girls entered the bathroom Camille locked the door. She ignored the girls voices outside saying that they need to open up and turned to Abby.

" You need to break up with James." Both Jo and Camille said at the same time. Abby looked at them confused.

" What are you two talking about? I'm not breaking up with James." She said and laughed thinking they were joking. When they didn't laugh with her she stopped. " Wait are you serious?" She asked and they nodded. " Why would I break up with the best thing that has ever happened to me?" She asked them and they stepped forward. Camille grabbed her shoulders.

" Because he has been lying to you."

* * *

**A/N: Duh-duh-duh! Oooohhh! A little cliffy I guess! Tell me what you thought about the chapter by reviewing! If I get many reviews I might begin to post the new story! :P**

**xoxo**

**Spicy**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so I got some reviews and I decided that I wanted to post as soon as possible. So here is chapter 15! I really hope you like it and if you do, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that has to do with it. I don't own the song Fall either but I do however own Abby. **

* * *

" _Why would I break up with the best thing that has ever happened to me?" She asked them and they stepped forward. Camille grabbed her shoulders._

" _Because he has been lying to you."_

Abby didn't know what to do or say. At first she thought that she heard wrong but when Jo repeated what Camille had said she was as confused as ever.

" What are you two talking about? This is silly. Why would james lie to me?" She asked them.

" I talked to Logan and he was kind of bummed so I asked him what's wrong and then he acted like nothing was wrong, so I threatened it out of him. He told me that..." Camille trailed of as if it was going to break Abby if she told her.

" Camille tell me." Abby demanded. When Camille didn't continue Jo did.

" Logan told Camille that Kendall was tired of you getting rid of his friends. He didn't want anything to happen with James, Logan or Carlos so he made up a plan." She said. Abby could see where this was going. Kendall's plan were always either really good or really bad.

" The plan was for James to pretend to fall in love with you and then break up with you so that you would learn your lesson." Camille finished. Abby felt a knot in her stomach. Should she believe this? James wouldn't do that to her. He told her that he loved her and that he never would hurt her. What if it was all just a part of the plan? So many questions and she would make sure she got an answer.

**(James and Kendall outside)**

" You don't want to move on?" Kendall asked shocked my what James had said to him. James nodded.

" You don't understand. I can't break Abby's heart. She's been through a lot over the years and you don't know half the story yet." James told his best friend who looked at him in disbelief.

" Are you kidding me?" Kendall yelled. " You fell for her didn't you!" James nodded.

" I didn't fall for her. We fell for each other. We sort of just clicked and it was amazing." James explained trailing of. Kendall chuckled.

" I can't believe this. She made you fall for her. This is John all over again." He mumbled as James got angry.

" Do not compare me to that jerk! You don't know what he did to Abby!" Kendall raised his eyebrows in shock. Since when had James become so defensive about a girl?

" What did he do James? She broke up with him and-"

" She didn't!" James shouted taking Kendall aback. Kendall frowned.

" What are you saying?" James took a deep breath and calmed down.

" I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you. You should ask Abby about it but trust me, that jerk was the worst thing that ever happened to her." James hesitated but then explained a small part of the story. " He made her stop singing." Kendall's eyes widened.

" But she always loved singing. That was why she moved to L.A. In the first place. I can't believe this. Is he really the reason she stopped doing what she loved?" Kendall asked surprized. James nodded so Kendall continued. " And she told you, a stranger, who she has never met before instead of telling her cousin that has been like a brother to her?" James could see the hurt in Kendall's eyes so her stepped forward and patted his back.

" Look Kendall. Abby and I, we really, truly love each other. She has told me everything about her boyfriends and the truth about them. I can't tell you because I'm not sure I'm allowed to but ask her about it and I'm sure she'll tell you." Kendall looked into James' eyes and saw the truth. He really did love Abby. " But I'm begging you, please let me and Abby be together. You've found love with Jo, Logan found it with Camille and Carlos will probably find it with Stephanie, so please, let me and Abby find it in each other." They stood there in silence for a minute, Kendall was thinking through James' speach. He cleared his throat when he made his decision. He nodded curtly.

" Fine. The plan is off. You don't have to break up with her." James smiled widely. " But if you hurt her. James I swear I don't care if your my best friend, I'll hurt you so bad-" James put his hand over Kendall's mouth.

" I know." He said. " And I wont hurt her. Trust me." Kendall removed James' hand and smiled.

" I guess you need to give your girlfriend a kiss?" He asked/suggested. " I mean just to confirm that you really and truly love her right?" James nodded excited.

" I need to find her." He said and sprinted of inside the building again. Kendall stood there and watched his best friend run away in happiness thinking why he had come up with such a dumb plan from the beginning.

**(With Abby, Camille and Jo in the girls Bathroom)**

" Look girls. I don't really believe what your telling me and I won't break up with James." Abby told her friends. " He loves me and he would've never agreed to such a stupid plan." Abby said and Camille shook her head.

" But he did! Trust me. Logan told me everything!" She tried but Abby just shook her head.

" No, but fine. I'll ask James about it and if he denies it I will believe him and you two will let us be happy alright?" Abby asked not sure why she was even agreeing to this.

" Fine." Camille said but then hugged her. " I'm sorry we upset you." Abby shook her head.

" It doesn't matter. You're just trying to protect me even if there is no reason to. That's what a good friend does." Jo joined the hug and as they pulled apart they walked out of the door where about twenty girls were waiting to be let in. Abby smiled but it soon faded away. She needed to find James and talk to him about this. She walked to were she had left him but he wasn't there so she looked around for him. Suddenly someone put his hands on her eyes.

" Guess who." The familiar voice chuckled in her ear. She smiled.

" Justin Timberlake?" She joked and turned around to see James. " Oh bummer." She said smiling. He leaned in for a kiss smiling but she turned her head so that he kissed her cheek. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask her what's going on but then noticed that she was looking past him. He turned around and saw Gustavo and Kelly enter the room. They walked towards them when they spotted them. Abby smiled and hugged Kelly.

" What are you guys doing here?" Abby asked smiling at Gustavo and James could swear that he saw Gustavo's lips turn up slightly into a smile.

" The entertainment for tonight cancelled so they called us and we decided that you guys could sing tonight." Gustavo explained as Kendall, Carlos and Logan joined them.

" But what will we sing?" James asked and Gustavo was just about to answer when the music stopped. Everyone looked around and then they noticed that the DJ had stopped the cd.

" I've gotten a special message to put on the radio so I have to do it now." He said and tuned in on a specific channel.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen! For the first time ever: Big Time Rush's new hot single: Big Time!"_The announcer said. James and everyone looked at each other as the song started people around them began to dance to it. Some were laughing and smiling while others went crazy on the dance floor. James walked over to Abby who had dissapeared during their conversation with Gustavo.

" Did you have something to do with this?" He asked as she smiled at him. She shook her head.

" No." She said in a sarcastic voice. " I had nothing to do with telling the DJ that my boyfriends boy band's first single was about to be played on the radio. I mean come on. It couldn't be me." She said and he hugged her.

" I really love you." He said. She was just about to reply when he began to dance with her. They danced and danced until Abby stopped.

" Why are you stopping?" James asked her. She frowned.

" I need to talk to you about something-" She said but Kelly stepped infront of them.

" Gustavo want's you to sing Fall now." She told James and he nodded. He kissed Abby's cheek again.

" We can talk later. I have to sing. Wish me luck." He said and ran off. Abby smiled sadly. She was just about to ask him about the thing Camille told her.

" Good luck..." She mumbled and walked towards a table to sit down.

Gustavo stepped in front of the microphone.

" Alright that was the first single of the new hot-shot pop boy band The Big Time Rush!" Everyone cheered. " Now they will perform live for you!" The crowd cheered louder. " And they are going to sing a preview of an all new song that one of my friends, Abby Knight, has written!" Some people turned to look at her and she just waved slightly. Camille and Jo that were sitting next to her looked at her and she shrugged.

" You never told us you write songs." Jo whispered.

" It never came up." Abby said and tried to keep listening to Gustavo.

" So here it is. For the first time ever: Big Time Rush's Fall!" He said and the crowd applaused. The guys ran up to the stage.

" _Oh, oh, oh._

_(Yeah Yeah)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_On the edge, of something real_

_I have a choice, but I don't know what to feel._

_Getting tired, of all this fear_

_Before I choose, let me know that you'll be here,_

_Let me know that you'll be here_

_'Cause I'm, I'm not afraid to fall,_

_If your the one who cathces me,_

_Tell me you'll be there when I'm,_

_About to lose it all,_

_Your the one who helps me see,_

_That sometimes it's okay,_

_To fall." _

As they finished everyone cheered again, louder then ever. The boys bowed and ran of the stage earning high fives and pats on the back. James spotted Abby and ran up to her. He hugged her and went to kiss her but she turned her head again.

" Is something wrong Abby?" He asked concerned. She glanced at Camille who was laughing with Logan and then at Jo and Kendall kissing. Even Carlos was with Stephanie. She truly hoped that Camille and Jo were wrong.

" I need to talk to you." She said looking him in the eyes. He nodded seriously.

" Alright. Let's go outside." He said and they walked out. Kendall glanced at them as he hugged Jo and he saw the look in Abby's eyes. It was a mixture of hurt and confusion. He knew that this would end badly...

James and Abby walked outside. Everytime he tried to take her hand she pulled away until they finally stopped.

" So what did you want to talk about?" James asked trying not to sound worried. Abby frowned.

" I've heard something, that I actually find quite silly but I need to ask you anyway." She explained and he motioned for her to go on. " Logan told Camille about some kind of plan, that apparently you are a part of?" Abby said in a questioning voice. James smile dropped. He felt like someone just punched him in the gut.

" What?" He said in a low voice. Abby began to pace back and forth slowly.

" Yeah. Something about falling in love and then breaking up with me. So that I could learn a lesson." She said stopping and finally looked James in the eyes. " Please tell me that it's not true." She begged him on the verge of tears. He looked down on the ground and that was when she got her answer.

* * *

**A/N: Oh My Drama! :o**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing! What do you think will happen with Abby and James?**

**And I have a question for you guys now. Do you want me to make a sequel for this? Or rather do you want me to post the sequel, because I have begun to write it just incase. Answer in a review or PM me. **

**Thank you for reading! =D**

**xoxo**

**Spicy**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay so I decided to post chapter 16 now because I have gotten many reviews lately! :D I passed 70 (76! Reviews!) and that is HUGE for me! I want to thank my mom and my dad and... I'm just kidding, the only ones I really want to thank is you guys. You are amazing and don't let anyone tell you anything else! Thank you soooooooo much!**

**If you help me pass 100 reviews I will love you forever and write many many stories! But we still have some chapters left. The end of this chapter kind of made me sad :/ but it will get better. We all know that after rain comes sunshine!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Abby. We all know that... Why would I otherwise write Fanfiction?**

* * *

" _Yeah. Something about falling in love and then breaking up with me. So that I could learn a lesson." She said stopping and finally looked James in the eyes. " Please tell me that it's not true." She begged him on the verge of tears. He looked down on the ground and that was when she got her answer._

She ran her fingers through her hair trying to stop herself from crying. James watched her as she held back a sob.

" Abby I'm sorry..." He mumbled and tried to hug her but she stepped further away from him.

" Your sorry James? Sorry? I'm the one who's sorry! Sorry I ever believed you!" She said eyes filled with tears.

" You have to understand. We called off the plan-"

" There shouldn't have been one from the beginning!" She yelled. He nodded.

" Your right, but as soon as I learned about your other boyfriends I went to talk to Kendall-"

" So everything that happened before that was fake? A part of the plan?" She asked him getting more and more upset with every word she said.

" No of course not. Abby I love you!" He said.

" How am I supposed to believe you? Maybe everything your saying now is just a part of the plan. How can I trust you James, when you just broke the promise you made me on our date?" She said her voice cracking. It was getting more and more difficult to hold back the tears.

" Abby. I never ment to hurt you..." He said in a low voice.

" Well to bad because you have." She said. James didn't know why but suddenly he got angry.

" Do you really think that I wanted this?" He asked her. " Do you think I wanted to be a part of this stupid plan? No! I knew something would go wrong and now look!" She wiped tears away from her cheek.

" Yeah. Something deffinetly went wrong." She said chuckling sarcastically. " The funny thing is that I'm not just mad at you but I'm mad at myself. For falling for this stupid trick."

" Everything wasn't a trick." James tried.

" But how am I supposed to know what was? Was our date fake? Did you just kiss me to get me hooked? Did you lie about what you thought of my song? How am I supposed to know James? How?" James got quiet as he saw Abby slowly breaking down. " I've had my heart broken to many times James. And I can't deal with this anymore." She said. James shook his head.

" Abby-" James began.

" What's going on here?" Kendall asked from behind them. Abby looked at him and shook her head. She began to walk towards the door.

" Nothing. James and I decided that it's best if we just break up. It's better like this for everyone. Good Bye." She said and ran. Kendall looked at James who gave Abby a desperate look.

" Abby please." He said and ran after her. As Kendall watched them pass he saw tears in their eyes and he knew that the plan was out. Abby must've found out somehow and now both she and James were heart broken, and it was all Kendall's fault.

Abby pushed her way through the crowd. The Big Time Rush cd was playing and people were dancing. Camille stopped her on her way out.

" Where are you going?" She asked but saw the tears in Abby's eyes. " What happened?" She asked and Abby responded in a low voice.

" I broke up with James." She managed to say and then kept running. Camille looked after her friend regretting ever telling her about the plan. James walked past her in a hurry trying to catch up with Abby.

" Abby!" He yelled and began to run.

He was just a fiew meter's behind her but she ran to her apartment and locked the doors efter her. That was when she broke down. She began to sob and cry. She could barely move anymore, but somehow got to the bed and laid down. She heard a bang from outside.

James shook his head as he hit the wall next to Abby's door. He listened trying to hear her voice but just heard muffled crying. He looked down dissapointed in himself. Dissapointed for hurting the best thing that had ever happened to him. He hurt the girl he loved and was afraid that there was no way for him to get her back.

* * *

**A/N: ... I really don't have anything to say... I think the chapter spoke for itself...**

**DRAMA! :O :O**

**I want to tell you not to worry. Everything will be better sooner or later. :) There aren't many chapters left now and I really wanted to thank all of you for your support. So thank you! I need more opinions on the sequel. Should I post it later or not? What do you think. The ones who have told me what they think said yes, so right now I'm planning on it but I need more opinions.**

**Well that was it I guess for now. If I get many reviews I might post the next chapter tomorrow! :P :P So ****review review review ****review review review ****review review review ****review review review ****review review review! I think you got the fact that you need to review! :D **

**********************Thank you once again for reading this story! :P**

**********************xoxo**

**********************Spicy**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay so I decided that just because I got so many reviews on the last chapter I'll post this one too :) **

**See this as a special treat okay? (hahaha you know what I mean ;D )**

**On with the story now! Chapter 17! I can't believe we've come so far!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

_He hurt the girl he loved and was afraid that there was no way for him to get her back._

_Two Days Later..._

Kendall, Carlos and Logan were sitting by the kitchen table in their apartment. They sat in silence not sure of what to do.

" We need to talk to him." Logan said. " It's not healty for him to stay in that room anymore. God know's how much hairspray he used in there and the air must be really bad." Carlos nodded.

" How do we know if he's still alive? Oh My God! What if he died yesterday?" He said. Kendall shook his head.

" He didn't die. I talked to him yesterday when you went to rehearse."

" Yeah about that. Why didn't you come?" Carlos asked and Kendall frowned.

" I was there before everyone else but when I told Gustavo that James might not come he told me to go get him."

" Yeah and then dance practice got cancelled since no one was in the mood to dance." Logan said. He then put both his hand's to his head and groaned. " I'm so stupid. This is all my fault. If I hadn't told Camille she would neer have told Abby and everyone would have been happy." He said and Carlos put his hand to his shoulder.

" No it was my fault. I knew this was wrong from the beginning and I should have stopped it." Carlos said. The other two were surprized at how serious he was.

" It was my stupid plan to begin with so it's my fault really." Kendall said and they all put down their heads in shame.

" No it was my fault." Someone said with a low voice. They all turned to see James standing there in a pair of knee length shorts and a white shirt. His hair had lost it's gloss and was ruffled while his eyes were bloodshot.

" AHHH!" Carlos yelled. They all looked at him as he stood up and put on his helmet. " It's a zombie-James that has come back from the dead to take revenge on those who hurt him!" He yelled and grabbed a baseball bat. " Stand behind me! I'll protect you guys!" He said and got ready to hit James. James took a step forward and Carlos dropped the bat shrieking like a girl and hiding behind Kendall. " Please have mercy! Take Kendall! I never liked him that much anyway!" Carlos said in a terrified voice. They all raised their eyebrows as Kendall glared at him.

" Thanks man." He said and shrugged of his arms and stood up in front of James. James looked down at the floor.

" It was my fault. I hurt her. You said that we could be together and called off the plan. I ruined everything on my own." James said. Kendall put his hands on his shoulders.

" Get a grip man. Look at yourself! Your a wreck." He told his friend and Logan handed him a mirror. He put it in front of James' face and James shrugged.

" I don't care." They gasped.

" You don't care? Your hair lost it's gloss!" Carlos said with wide eyes. James shrugged again. Kendall shook his head.

" Have any of you talked to A-A-" James tried not to show the tears in his eyes as he tried to say her name. "Abby?" Kendall asked and James nodded. " I tried to but she won't leave her apartment. She hasn't left it in two days." He told his friend. " I think I'm going to try and talk to her again." He said walking towards the door.

" Tell her I'm sorry." James called after him desperatly. Kendall nodded.

" I will." He said. _This has gone far enough,_ he thought. _I need to get them together again. They are making everyone depressed._

**_(Abby's apartment)_**

Abby just walked out of the shower. She had finally made up her mind about the situation. She needed this. It was the only thing she could do. She put on a pair of white leggings and a light blue dress. Her wet hair was hanging down on her shoulders when there was a knock on the door.

" Abs. It's me, Kendall." She heard her cousins voice. " Please open the door. We need to talk. I think I have some explaining to do." He said. Abby hesitated for a minute but finally opened the door.

Kendall was just about to turn around and walk away when he heard the door open. The first thing he did was hug her. He didn't notice that her hair was wet until he himself had gotten water on his shirt. He pulled away from the hug and she tried to smile slightly at him but he could see that it was strained.

" We need to talk." They said at the same time. Kendall smiled slightly too and Abby walked him to the couch.

" Take a seat." She said. As soon as they were both sitting down Kendall began to talk.

" Abby you shouldn't take your anger out on James. He just followed my orders. It was my plan to begin with. I was tired of you getting rid of my friends and-" He stopped when he saw the tears in Abby's eyes. " I'm sorry." He said and hugged her. She sobbed against his shoulder.

" Kendall I need to tell you the truth." She said trying to hold back the sobs. He nodded for her to continue. She told him everything. About his friends, what truly happened and what John had done. When she finished she was once again in tears and all that Kendall could do was hold her close and try to comfort her.

" I'm so sorry." He said. " I didn't know. I was an idiot. I told James to break your heart but I didn't know that all those stupid boys had already broken it. And John that idiot. I would have killed him if I had found out sooner." He said and Abby chuckled.

" Sure you would." She said against his shoulder. Kendall grabbed her cheeks.

" Of course I would. Abby. Your like a sister to me." He said and she hugged him again.

" I'm sorry I never told you." She sniffled.

" It's okay." He told her. " You need to forgive James." He told her. " You should see him. He just got out of his room today. He hasn't been out in TWO days and he doesn't care about his hair anymore!" Abby raised an eyebrow.

" Really? Not even touched it?" Kendall shook his head like he had gone mad.

" Really. Please make up with him. I've seen the way you look at each other you really do love each other. Please just forgive him." Kendall begged. Abby shook her head.

" Kendall. When you have had your heart broken so many times you know that there is no turning back. Even if James and I love each other this is better for everyone." Abby said. Kendall let out a deep breath and sighed.

" So what now?" He asked her. She shrugged.

" I'm leaving today so you won't have to worry about me." She said as if it didn't matter.

" Your leaving?" Kendall asked as if it was an outrage.

" Yeah. I just need to talk to Gustavo then I'm going home. I already packed."

" Weren't you going to say good bye to us?" Abby looked at him.

" I was but then I remembered that James might be there and it would just be to hard" She explained. Kendall slowly nodded processing everything. He looked at the keys on the nightstand table and instantly began to think of a plan.

" I guess I'm going to miss you." He said hugging her with one arm.

" I'll just be on the other side of town Kendall and I'm just a phone call away. If you ever need anything, just call me." he nodded.

" I will." He said and looked a little sad. " You do know that your making the biggest mistake of your life right? Leaving just when you might get a career and finally found love?" Kendall asked her. She nodded.

" I know." she replied. He looked at the keys again.

"Did you pack everything?" He asked and she looked around. He quickly grabbed her keys and hid them behind him.

" Yeah I think so." She said.

" House keys?" She nodded.

" Yeah I think I put them in my bag. Maybe I should check-"

" No, I'm sure you got them." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

" You're sure?" She asked him and he nodded.

" Yeah saw you put them there."

" When?" She said suspiciously. He shrugged.

" Before. You were to upset to know what you were doing."

" I guess that makes sense..." She said hesitatly.

" Well I have to go and tell the others." He said and stood up putting the keys in his pocket before he hugged her. Luckily she didn't notice his quick movement. " Be safe." he told her.

" You too. And I hope you make it. The people at the party seemed to like your songs." He chuckled.

" But they loved the one you wrote." She blushed.

" I don't know..." She mumbled and he smiled.

" You do know. They loved it." he said. She nodded.

" Okay, If you say so. I need to dry my hair before I leave so-"

"I'm going." He chuckled. " Girl's and their hair right?" he asked and she just smiled as she watched him leave.

" Bye." She said and he replied with a simple "Bye" too. She closed the door and walked over to her suitcase. Maybe it was better just to leave. She could dry her hair when she got home. Home, how strange it felt to think that. When she had been with James she had felt at home, but now, sho hoped that she could feel it somewhere else too.

Kendall entered the boys apartment again and the three ther guys stood up from the couch.

" Well?" James asked. He seemed to have cleaned up a little. Probably Logan and Carlos that made him do it. Kendall shook his head.

" I'm sorry dude. She's leaving." James face dropped.

" No. When?" He demanded.

" Probably right now. She said she just had to talk to Gustavo." Kendall said and James ran for the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Kendall yelled after him. He turned around quickly and answered.

" I need to find and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so James is running after Abby! Yay! :D Do you think he'll get to her in time? **

**Okay I have begun to write the sequel and it is kind of different from this story. I don't know if it's a good or bad different but I can't say anything about it until the last chapter. Otherwise it ruins the ending of this story and we don't want that right?**

**I hope you liked this chapter too! please review and tell me! Help me get 100 reviews! I only need like 18 more (that doesn't mean stop reviewing after I get 100 (if I ever do get it)!**

xoxo

Spicy!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay so I got some reviews and I kind of need this story to be over with because I want to start posting that other story =). So this chapter is actually what has been my inspiration during this story. I don't know how but I just kept playing this scene in my head and I guess this is how it turned out in the end. But remember, there is a small twist in this chapter so don't get upset okay! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR. I just own my Abby character okay! Oh and I don't own the song either.**

**[ The song is **sorry by the Jonas Brothers**, listen to it while reading the chapter if you want to, then you really understand how James is feeling trust me =) ]**

* * *

_James ran for the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Kendall yelled after him. He turned around quickly and answered._

" _I need to find and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life!"_

_

* * *

_

**( **_Italics _**are song lyrics or thoughts, but you will understand ;D )**

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say_

James ran down the stairs. He had to catch up to Abby and talk to her. These two days had been like hell to him. _I love her. I love her. I need to tell her. I love her._ Was the only thing he was thinking about. He stopped in the hallway when he saw Gustavo sitting there looking upset.

" Has Abby been here?" He asked him and Gustavo finally broke down. He began to yell.

" WHY! WHY ME!" Kelly was at his side trying to calm him down.

" What happened?" James asked but Gustavo was to upset to speak so Kelly answered.

" Abby was just here. Gustavo and I were heading towards her apartment to talk about a new song when she stopped us." She told him looking sad aswell.

" And then? Where is she?" James asked.

" My money making miracle left us!" Gustavo cried. " She quit her job to go back home!" James felt his heart drop.

He began to run again, this time towards the entrence. He looked through the window and saw Abby waiting for a cab.

" No." He mumbled and began to run again.

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

Abby stood outside with her suitcases ready. She had called a cab and it was on it's way. How did everything go wrong like this? Should she have forgiven James? She probably should have, but she couldn't. He hurt her. Just like all the other guys. Left her to cry. This was worse then what happened with John. She couldn't take it anymore. She put on her iPod and began to listen to a song turning up the volume to stop thinking about James.

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're going to walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say_

James ran down the other steps and ran through the lobby. Unfortunatly for him Mr Bitters stopped him.

" No running in the lobby." He said in a bored voice blocking his way.

" Mr Bitters. I don't have time for this-"

" But you do have time to ruin my hotel rooms?" James groaned.

"Please. Let me pass this time. It will never happen again. I need to tell a girl that I love her. You see I broke her heart two days ago and I need to apolo-"

" Fine. Just go. Your life is filled with more drama then the young and the restless. Gosh." Bitters said and moved away.

" Thank you." James said and ran through the door.

_That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

Abby watched as the cab pulled up. She helped the man put her bags in and turned around for a last glance at the Palm Woods. She would really miss this place. She could see the boys apartment from were she was standing. Something inside of her hoped to get to see James one last time before she left, but the other side wouldn't be able to take it. She turned around and entered the car, not looking back again.

" Could you drive as fast as your allowed? I need to get out of here." She said hoping that not seeing the building would make her forget.

_I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late_

James ran through the garden to get to Abby faster. Just as he got there he could se her turn around and enter the cab.

" Abby!" He called but she didn't seem to hear him. He noticed that she had her iPod on, probably playing the music loud enough to drown out every other sound in the area. He ran towards her, but the cab began to move. He needed to stop them. He needed to tell her.

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's all of me, this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

He stopped seeing that she was gone. The cab drove of in speed. He couldn't catch up to it. It was over. She was gone. She had slipped through his fingers, just like that. It felt like half his heart was gone, the emptiness began to slowly eat him up. He began to walk back to the apartment, just as it slowly began to rain.

_But you're already on your way_

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it. The story ends here. :(**

**I Really couldn't figure out how to get them back together so I decided to leave them like this. Heartbroken and crushed. I hope you don't hate me or something because this was all a...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**JOKE!**

**:D Hahaha! I got you! Did you really think I would do that to Abby and James? OMG I can't believe it! If I got you review and tell me! I need a good laugh :D sorry if you thought that was mean! Now when I think about it, I'm sorry I tried to trick you! :O**

**Hope you don't stop reading just because of that! :O**

**Well here is the last part of the chapter that I tried to hide from you! :D**

**

* * *

**

As soon as James left, Logan and Carlos turned to Kendall.

" Why didn't you try to stop her?" Logan asked first.

" Yeah. Maybe they would've gotten together again." Carlos agreed. Kendall smirked.

" I have a feeling she's coming back." He said and the other two looked at him.

" That is your plan face. What's going on? What are you not telling us?" Both Logan and Carlos said at the same time. Kendall took out something from his pocket and smiled.

" She can't get into her house with no keys. Certainly not when her parents are on vaccation." He smirked and shook his hand slightly so that the keys were hitting against each other. Logan and Carlos smirked too.

" Yeah. That might work." Logan said and Carlos raised his eyebrows and leaned closer as if to hear better.

" What might work?"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so That was the real ending of this chapter. And obviously you can see that there will be another chapter. :D**_

_**Hope you liked the chapter and please review and tell me what you thought okay? And once again sorry for trying to trick you! :D**_

_**Review now if you want the next chapter! I won't be postin otherwise ;)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Okay so I felt really bad for tricking you and decided to post this in hope of you forgiving me! :)**_

_**I have 94 review on this story! Oh My Gosh Guys! I love you! Please help me make 100 reviews! That would be awesome! **_

**_On with Chapter 19 now. Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR except Abby! _**

* * *

_She had slipped through his fingers, just like that. It felt like half his heart was gone, the emptiness began to slowly eat him up. He began to walk back to the apartment. Just as it slowly began to rain._

_**(With Abby)**_

Abby stepped out of the car.

" Could you please just wait here while I get some more money?" She asked the nice man.

" Sure thing." He said and turned of the car waiting. She ran to the door and opened one of her bags to look for her key. _Where the heck did I leave it?_ She wondered searching through every pocket she had. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. _ Kendall._ Her mind told her. She opened her eyes realizing that Kendall tricked her. She growled and began to stomp back to the cab.

" I need to go back. My stupid cousin stole my keys." She said. The man laughed.

" I'm sure he just wanted you to stay." Abby laughed but then frowned. Then her eyes widend.

" This is a plan of his!" She exclaimed. The man raised an eyebrow as he began to drive.

" Would you care to explain? The traffic is pretty bad." She nodded. So what if she told a stranger what she had been through. So she proceeded to tell him everything. About the plan, about James and her broken heart.

_**(With James)**_

James entered the apartment and laid down on the couch. He sighed deeply.

" I'm guessing you didn't make it?" Katie's voice asked him. He looked to the left and saw her peeking down at him from behind the couch.

" What are you doing here?" He asked her annoyed. She shrugged and walked around the couch and sat down where he had his legs, pushing them away slightly.

" My brother and his dorky friends live here." She said. He gave her a look. " Dorky, but somewhat nice and funny." She said. He nodded curtly.

" I didn't make it." He said in a low voice staring up at the celing. Katie shrugged.

" Too bad. I thought you and Abby would make a great couple. I knew the plan wouldn't work." She said and he sat up.

" But you said that it was a great plan and that it might work." He said.

" You guy's need to learn how to tell when someone is lying." She said and he frowned.

" Okay." He said.

" Come on. Let's go down to the pool. Maybe it'll clear your head." Katie smiled at him. He looked at her and hesitated for a second but finally stood up. " Let's go:" She said and grabbed his hand and skipped her way through the hallway.

Katie stopped once they got to a supply closet.

" The pool is this way-" James began to say when he got tackled by Carlos. Katie opened the door and they pushed James in and locked the door. " Hey! Let me out!" James yelled. " I think there's a spider in the corner!" He shrieked. Carlos and Katie laughed.

" Told you you need to learn when someone is lying." Katie said and turned to Carlos.

" Part 1 of the GJAATA-plan complete." He said and made a fake check in the air. Katie nodded.

" Now hopefully Logan and Kendall can pull of part 2." She said grinning at the success.

_**(Outside)**_

Logan and Kendall were sitting at a bench close to the Palm Woods area when a cab stopped in front of them. A brunette girl stepped out and smiled at the driver.

" Thank you for listening José." She said. The man smiled ta her.

" Any time. I'll park over there until you beat your cousin." He said and shot a glare at Kendall. The girl turned around and they saw that it was Abby. She began to stomp towards them.

" Kendall you great baboon!" she said and smacked him.

" Baboon? Really that's the best thing you could come up with?" Kendall smirked. She growled at him.

" Give me my keys!" She said loudly sounding angry. Kendall's smirk dropped.

" Okay. Fine. They are up in our apartment." He said and began to lead the way. He gave Logan a small wink and Logan walked behind them.

Kendall smirked as they walked through the hallway and he stopped by the supply closet.

" Why are you stopping? You apartment is on the other- What are you doing?" Abby exclaimed as Logan grabbed her from behind. Kendall quickly opened the door and they pushed her in and locked the door. " Let me out!" Abby yelled and banged on the door.

" Talk!" Both Kendall and Logan yelled back. Abby looked around and something- or rather someone caught her eye in a corner.

" James?" She asked as the figure looked up at her. His brown eyes sent a shock through her body. He stood up.

" They got you too huh?" He said and she nodded.

" You two need to sort things out." Kendall said from outside. " So begin to talk while Logan, Carlos, Katie and I go for ice-cream." he said. Abby groaned.

" Kendall if you don't open this door right now I swear I will kick it open." She said. They just laughed and soon they dissapeared. She couldn't hear them anymore. She sighed deeply sitting down across from James. He looked at her and she looked away.

" I'm sorry." he said. She shook her head.

" James please. Not now." She said.

" When then? You were going to leave without even saying good bye or letting me explain." He said. She looked at him. " We need to talk. That is why Kendall and the other locked us in here. I'm not saying that I like it here, especially not with all the spiders, but they are right. We need to talk." He said again. She sighed.

" Okay." She said. " Let's talk."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay it felt like I kind of rushed this a little, but I guess I couldn't wait for James and Abby to ... (That's for you to find out in the next chapter! ;D)**_

_**Oh and one more thing, There is just another chapter to this story and a epilogue! :'( It feel's so crazy! This time has passed so quickly! :( **_

_**Anyway, if I get 100 reviews I might post the sequel sooner then I thought! :D And in the next chapter you will find out what will be different in the sequel (if I post it!). Then you can tell me what you think about it and when I put up the epilogue I will tell you if I'll change the story slightly or not!**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review and I will love you forever (still in a non creepy way...). :D**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: OMG! I have 100 reviews! Gahh! I just think I went crazy when I read it! Okay so I want to thank Crazyfanchick for that 100th review so, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! This chapter is being posted mostly because of you because you made me really Happy! Yay!**_

_**Okay so here is something you all need to know. The author's note in the end is VERY IMPORTANT! It contains information about the sequel okay? So read it!**_

**_Now on with the story. The LAST official chapter, but remember there is still an epilogue AND a sequel!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that has to do with that. I just own Abby so LEAVE ME ALONE! xD_**

* * *

" _James please. Not now." She said._

" _When then? You were going to leave without even saying goodbye or letting me explain." He said. She looked at him. " We need to talk. That is why Kendall and the other locked us in here. I'm not saying that I like it here, especially not with all the spiders, but they are right. We need to talk." He said again. She sighed._

" _Okay." She said. " Let's talk." _

She waited for him to say something, but instead they both sat there in silence. The stared at each other, both trying not to break the contact. It was like a staring competition. Abby could feel her eyes getting dry. She blinked.

" You lost." James said in a low voice. She looked at him and smiled slightly. He hesitated but smiled too.

" I know that you didn't mean to hurt me." Abby said and he nodded.

" I really am sorry."

" You've said that like a thousand times already. I get it." She said. He crawled over to her side. He said down close to her and she looked up at him.

" I love you Abby." He said looking down at her. " You are making the biggest mistake of your life by leaving." He told her. She closed her eyes and put her head to his shoulder. " I need to know that you know that. You are making the biggest misstake of your life." He said again and she nodded against his shoulder.

" I know." She said trying to hold back tears. Feeling James so close felt good. She felt at home. She raised her head and looked up at him. " I never told you, but I forgave you right after I found out about the plan." She said. " I know you didn't mean to hurt me and Kendall told me that you wanted to call off the plan several times. So I forgive you."

He smiled a little looking down at her. He began to lean in, as did she. They stopped an inch away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. They could feel each other's breath on each other's lips and then finally closed the gap. They pulled away immediatly looking at each other. James hand went up to Abby's cheek and caressed it slowly.

" I love you." He whispered. She nodded closing her eyes and leaned in again.

" I know. I love you too." She said and kissed him. They both smiled into the kiss. Their hands interwined and James got even closer. Their bodies were pressed together as they kissed. They were interuppted by a bucket falling onto James' head. Abby laughed while James frowned.

" I guess it got jealous of me." James said removing the bucket and standing up. He reached for Abby and pulled her up with him. Their body's were once again pressed against each other. She smirked at him.

" Why would it be jealous of you?" She asked and her pressed her against the wall.

" Because_ I_ have a extreamly hot girlfriend, who not just likes me, but _loves_ me." he said and was about to kiss her again but she stopped him.

" And who is this girlfriend? Because it can't be me since I never got the question." she said and he grinned.

" Well then. Abby Knight, Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her leaning in again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she also leaned in.

" I would love to." She said as they kissed again.

_Meanwhile by the pool..._

" I love strawberry ice-cream." Katie said. Kendall nodded.

" Yeah and the banana flavor wasn't so bad either." He said licking it again. Jo and Camille approached them.

" Hi." Jo said and pecked Kendall on the lips.

" Hey! It's my brother!" Katie said closing her eyes.

" Sorry." Both Jo and Kendall said while smiling.

" So where is James?" Camille said sitting next to Logan.

" We locked him and Abby in a closet together so that they could talk thing's out." Logan said as he licked his blueberry ice-cream. Camille raised an eyebrow at him.

" Are you saying that you locked a _teenage_ boy in a small closed with a really _pretty_ girl?" She said and looked at them as their eyes widend.

" Oh No! What have we done?" Kendall said standing up and dropping his ice-cream. " Katie. Stay here with Jo and Camille! Logan, Carlos, follow me. We need to get to them as quickly as possible!" He said and they began to run.

_Back in the closet..._

James smiled at Abby as they sat down again. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled closing her eyes.

" I'm so sleapy." She said.

" Yeah. Me too." James said and yawned. They had just kissed but that was enough to make the air in the small closet bad. They closed their eyes and fell asleep. A fiew minutes later they heard muffled noices from outside and woke up. It sounded like someone was fiddeling with some keys and then the door suddenly burst open. Kendall stared at them breathing heavily. He looked at the two of them who were sitting on the floor close to each other with hand interwined. He let out a breath. Abby stared at her cousin realizing what he might be thinking. She raised her and James' interwined hands and smiled.

" We made up." Carlos and Logan cheered from behind. " Now can we please leave this God forsaken closet?" Abby continued and Kendall nodded. She and James stood up and began to walk towards the lobby.

" Where are you two going?" Kendall yelled after them.

" I need to get my apartment back." Abby yelled back.

" Or you and I could just share a bed." James suggested in a whisper and she smacked him on the arm playfully. " Just a suggestion." he said grinning like a fool, happy that he was finally together with the love of his life and hoping that it would stay that way forever.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! They are together again! And officially a couple! And I have to say: Nice try James ;)**_

_**Okay so I kind of rushed the making up part because I just couldn't bear them having their hearts in two for much longer. I really hope you liked it. If you did please review!**_

**_Now on to the IMPORTANT information!_**

**_First of all, about the sequel. It's called Summer Trouble and I guess you can all tell from the title that there will be some problems in it. ;) Well In the story we get to see a new side of Abby (of course it's going to be about Abby and James!). We get to see her insecure and moslty about James! :O I know what you guys are thinking: They just got together again! Don't make them break up! Well, I haven't gotten THAT far into the story yet._**

**_I wan't to know what you guys think of seeing this new side of Abby. Do you like it and want me to post it as it is or do you want me to change the entire story (I don't think that is going to happen anyway, but I want to know)._**

**_Another thing that is different in the sequel is that I kind of jumped to the point in the first chapter. I didn't wait for the second of third, the problem kind of just develops in the end of the first chapter._**

**_So tell me what you think about that and now to the other story._**

**_The Girls Next door. The title says it all. It's about Big Time Rush moving to a big house, two years after they are all famous! Then they meet the girls next door and something just clicks in some of them. The story is mostly focused on Kendall/OC! I think it's turning out pretty good and I will be posting it sometime after this story is done. Tell me in a review if you want me to post it immediatly after I finish this story or a little after that._**

**_Okay so that was a lot of information for you guys. Tell me what you think of it in a review and I might even post a small, tiny, teeny hint or preview of Summer Trouble! Maybe like a trailer or just a summary! ;)_**

**_Keep that in mind when you review and I apologize for making this Authors note so long! _**

**_For Now,_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	21. Epilogue

_**A/N: Okay I'm like almost crying right now. I can't believe this story is finished! :{ I guess I have some consolation in the sequel but trust me this story was like my heart and soul! **_

_**Okay, I'm done being sentimental! :D So this is the epilogue of Summer Love! I hope you like it!**_

**_I want you to know that reviews are what will give you the sequel! If I get many reviews on this last chapter (epilogue) then I will post Summer Trouble sooner! And just as promised I will give you the summary for Summer Troule in the end of this story! Yay yay yay! _**

**_Now Let's Read the last chapter and please enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Like I've said in all chapters before! I don't own anything except my OC Abby! _**

* * *

_One week later_

James walked over to the smoothie bar.

" Two banana&mango smoothies please." He said and payed. He walked over to his friends who were all sitting by the pool chatting.

" I'm happy you decided to move back here." Camille said. The brown haired girl smiled.

" Yeah and Gustavo gave me my job back. He said something anout his money maker being back." They laughed as James approached. He looked at the brown haired girl in the dark purple bikini who was laying in his chair.

" You took my place." He said and she looked up at him and removed her sunglasses.

" Do you mind? Your in my sun." She said and smiled at him. He winked at her.

" Fine. Just scoot over." He said and she did as she was told. He layed down beside her and handed her one of the smoothies.

" My favourite." She said and smiled gratefully at him. He nodded.

" I know that." He said. " And shouldn't you thank your boyfriend?" He asked her suggestivly. She smirked.

" Thank you James." She said and turned away from him.

" Oh come on! Can't I at least get a peck?" He complained. Kendall looked at them.

" Hey! She's my cousin!" He said sounding disgusted by them. Katie chuckled.

" And your my brother but that didn't stop Jo did it?" She said and high fived Abby. Carlos, Stephanie, Logan and Camille laughed as Jo and Kendall blushed.

" She's my girlfriend." Kendall said.

" And James is my boyfriend." Abby smiled. It felt good to say that after everything they've been through. She turned around and pecked James on the lips. " There you go. Thank you." She said and he smiled.

" That's more like it." He mumbled and kissed her neck. She laughed.

" James you know that tickles." She said putting down her smoothie. She stood up. " I'm going for a swim. Anyone want to join me?" She asked. Everyone except James stood up.

" I want to rest a little." he said and Abby frowned but got an idea.

They all ran and jumped into the pool while Abby and James were left behind. Abby picked up her smoothie.

" Remember the first thing you did after we first saw each other?" She asked. He throught about it.

" Uhm should I?" He asked her hesitatly. She nodded and he smirked. " Of course I do, but could you please refreash my memory?" He asked her, not really remembering what it was. She grinned and too a sip of her smoothie. James regretted saying that because as soon as her mouth was filled with the drink he remembered. She sprayed him with the drink just like he had done to her. He shrieked and everyone looked at them.

" Now you have to take a swim with me. " She said putting down the empty glass. He glared at her and then grinned.

" Do you want a hug Abby?" He asked her. She stepped away.  
" Oh no. Don't you dare." She said and he stepped even closer.

" Come on. Just one hug. A small one." He said and just as he jumped forward and hugged her they both lost balance and fell into the pool together. They surfaced and Abby glared at James who snickered. She then began to laugh and he followed suit. The two of them laughed like crazy until they were silenced by their friends who began to spray water on them.

After the water fight they all got up. They went home to their apartments to clean up and when it became evening almost everyone had fallen asleep because they were all tired after the days events. James looked out the window and saw a figure laying in a chair reading a book. He immediatly recognized her and slowly walked past his sleaping friends. He walked out to the girl and layed down behind her like he had done during the day. The sun was setting and it was getting chilly so he wrapped a blanket around them. Abby looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. He kissed her bare shoulder.

" Did you ever think we would come this far together?" He asked her in a low voice putting his head on her shoulder. She put away the book and turned to him. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend.

" To be honest. No I didn't-" She said and smiled leaning in. "-but I'm glad we did." She said and kissed him. They fell asleep like that in each others arms, thinking how everything was perfect and how they both finally got to experience true _summer love_...

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! They are together! And they Love each other! Yay Yay Yay! :D **_

**_So now it's up to you! If you review then you'll get Summer Trouble or/and The Girls Next Door Sooner! :P So what do you say? Don't you just want to press that green button? I mean look at it! Isn't it tempting? ;P_**

**_Well as promised here is a short summary of Summer Trouble. I don't know if this will be the official one yet but it tells you a little about the plot! So if you don't want to know: SPOILER ALERT!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Abby and James** have been together for almost two weeks now. _

_They are finally happy with each other and then **something **happens._

_A_ **_girl _**_in Palm Wood's nearly drowns and James saves her._

_As the girl wakes up, Abby sees **something**__, in her eyes. _

_It was that glim that Kendall had everytime he looked at Jo, or Carlos when he looked at Stephanie and _

_even brighter then the look on Camille's face when Logan finally asked her out._

_It was the look she gave James everytime she looked at him. _

_Could this **girl **come between their love? _

_Will this be the end of them?_

_What do you think?_

_**Summer Trouble**_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that would be to long to post as a summary so think of it as more of a trailer okay? So what do you think? Will this be the end of them?**_

**_Summer Trouble was actually inspired by a song! I won't tell you which song though because that would ruin everything! Or at least that's what I think!_**

**_So? Do you want the sequel? Review Review Review! _**

**_One last thank you to all of you who reviewed this story! I couldn't have done it without your support!_**

**_So thank you and Good Bye for now!_**

**_One last time in this story:_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	22. Author's Note About Updates! :D

_**A/N: Hey Guys!**_

_**I just wanted to tell you that the first Chapter of Summer Trouble will be posted on Friday ( August 6th!).**_

_**I didn't want you guys to keep waiting for long! :D**_

_**Oh and one more thing, I have a side project to my stories. It has nothing to do with Summer Love or any other but I hope you can check it out anyway. It's called "My Best Friend" and it's another OC story! :D Check it out and tell me what you think okay?**_

_**Thank you! :)**_

_**Oh yeah and The Girls Next Door will also be up soon! So check my profile for any updates and I will also post in My Best Friend when Summer Trouble is out okay?**_

_**Thank you for all your support on this story! :P**_

_**I really hope you'll like Summer Trouble when it comes out.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


End file.
